Dame una Razon
by Kaon-sama12
Summary: Una razon para olvidar o recordar...para odiar o amar HarukaXMichiru
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1. REENCUENTROS**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y afortunadamente todas las sailors scauts estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, muchas tenían viajes al extranjero como Lita, Haruka, Michiru y Mina que ahora se había convertido en una gran cantante y actriz, vivían felices rodeadas de las personas que amaban aunque ya tenían varios años que no se reunían todas. Por esta razón las chicas que aun seguían en Japón que más o menos podían verse varias veces a la semana planeaban una reunión para poder reencontrarse con sus ex compañeras. Aunque era una tarea un poco difícil ya que todas tenían agendas ocupadas y tal vez no podrían encontrar un día en común que no tuvieran cosas que hacer y como era muy difícil contactar a las que viajaban la tarea se les tornaba bastante difícil.

-seria bueno hacerla en navidad, no crees?, no creo que nadie tenga compromisos en esas fechas tan especiales- Rei caminaba por el centro de la ciudad al lado de Ami y ambas pensaban una buena fecha para realizar la fiesta que llevaban algunos días planeando.

-tal vez, pero recuerda que esas fechas son para pasarla con la familia- comento la chica mientras pasaban frente a los videojuegos Crown.

-si tienes razón, pero entonces…- la pelirroja se detuvo en seco y miro por la ventana del local de los videojuegos.

-que sucede Rei?- pregunto su amiga un tanto preocupada por la reacción de la chica, quien solo se limito a señalar hacia el interior del local.

La peli-azul miro hacia donde señalaba el dedo de su amiga dándose cuenta del motivo de su sorpresa:

Sentadas en el juego de Formula 1 estaban dos chicas, ambas con el cabello rubio, una de ellas lo llevaba corto y vestía una camisa negra con unos jeans y nos zapatos negros de charol, lo que le daba la apariencia de un chico muy guapo. La segunda chica tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura atado con una cinta roja en una media coleta y vestía una blusa rosa de tirantes con una minifalda blanca y zapatos tenis del mismo color, ambas parecían completamente concentradas en el juego.

-pero si son…

-te he vuelto a ganar Mina, me debes una comida-

-no es justo Haruka, tu ya tienes mucha experiencia en esto-se quejaba la rubia.

-pues si ya sabias eso, no debiste apostarme desde el principio- la chica reía burlona de la expresión de derrota en el rostro de la joven cantante- jajaja, para que veas que no soy una mala persona te invitare a comer-

-enserio?- pregunto mina ilusionada con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-por supuesto- contesto Haruka, complacida por la reacción que había causado en su amiga.

-y que hay de nosotras?, acaso no nos invitaras a comer?- Rei llamo la atención de las dos chicas.

-chicas!!- mina se abalanzo a abrazar a sus amigas a quienes no había visto desde hacia un largo tiempo- que gusto me da verlas-

-hola preciosas tanto tiempo sin verlas- saludo Haruka con su habitual sonrisa seductora.

-que hacen ustedes aquí? No se supone que estaban de gira en el extranjero?- pregunta Ami respirando con dificultad por el fuerte abrazo de su amiga rubia.

Lo que sucede es que ambas coincidimos en Australia, ella tenía un concierto y yo una carrera en Sídney, así que nos reunimos y como no tenemos compromisos para navidad decidimos venir a darles una sorpresa- explico Haruka.

-pues si que nos han sorprendido, justo veníamos planeando una reunión para las ex sailors- comenta Rei aun tratando de deshacerse de mina-ya vasta mina-

-La gran Mina Aino se siente feliz- decía mientras restregaba su cara en la mano de Rei- es una buena idea lo de la reunión-

-si, y ahora que están ustedes aquí solo faltan Lita y Michiru- nadie lo noto, pero cuando Ami menciono el nombre de la chica de cabello aguamarina, Haruka había cambiado la expresión de su rostro de alegría a una profunda tristeza.

-yo vi a Lita hace algunas semanas, fui a comer a su restaurant en Rusia y ahí platicamos y me dijo que pensaba venir para estas navidades- hablo mina con vos soñadora al pensarse de nuevo al lado de sus amigas.

-que bien entonces solo faltaría Michiru-todas voltearon a ver a Haruka- crees que podrías localizar a Michiru, Haruka?- se dieron cuenta al instante que algo raro pasaba. El solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de la violinista ponía en los ojos de Haruka un brillo inexplicable de felicidad pero esta vez era diferente, en lugar de aquel brillo, sus ojos parecían sombríos y tristes.

-que sucede Haruka?, acaso le paso algo a Michiru?- Ami comenzó a preocuparse por aquella expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

-lo…lo que sucede…es que Michiru y yo…ya no estamos juntas- la chica bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo, no quería ver los rostros de lastima de las chicas, por que lo mas probable era que la hicieran llorar y una persona como ella no debía mostrar ese tipo de debilidades, se había prometido olvidar a Michiru y con llorar no solucionaría nada.

-pe…pero por que?-preguntaron las tres sorprendidas.

-pues, nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro comenzaba a derrumbarse, pasábamos mucho tiempo separadas y cuando estábamos juntas solo discutíamos por cosas sin importancia…- se quedo callada unos momentos al recordar todas esas veces que habían comenzado a discutir por su culpa, por sus bromas pesadas y sus celos infundados.

-que clase de cosas?-

-los chismes que salían en la T.V. y en las revistas sobre mis relaciones con otras chicas- la verdad era que nunca había perdido esa coquetería que la caracterizaba, nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de hacer sentir especial a una chica, pero jamás le pasaba por la cabeza el engañar al amor de su vida, a su sirena, solo eran cosas que hacia por costumbre o porque no le gustaba ver a una chica triste, esa siempre había sido su debilidad, una debilidad que muchas veces le causaba problemas con su chica- al principio no hizo caso a esos chismes y cuando nos veíamos bromeábamos sobre eso, pero poco a poco las bromas se convirtieron en reclamos y los reclamos en interminables discusiones…

-pero si Michiru siempre confió en ti, ella siempre supo que tu solo la querías a ella, como fue que se dejo influenciar de esa manera por los medios?- Ami escuchaba asombrada todo aquello.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el amor mas puro y sincero que conocía, al que ni el mal ni la muerte pudieron darle fin, fuera destruido por algo tan tonto como los chismes.

-la verdad es que en gran parte yo tuve la culpa, me sentía sola muchas veces y en ocasiones llegue a salir con algunas chicas y como yo me sentía también celosa de todos aquellos hombres que la rodeaban todo el tiempo, me desquitaba con estúpidos comentarios y le restregaba en la cara mis conquistas, le decía que aunque ella no estuviera a mi lado yo nunca estaría sola, siempre tendría a alguien que me quitara la tristeza…

-pero porque hacías eso si tu la amas, todas lo sabemos, estamos seguras de que así es por la expresión en tu rostro, por el tono de tu vos al decirnos todo esto, como fuiste capaz de alejarla de esa manera?- Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-la verdad es que ambas nos hicimos un favor al terminar, ya no íbamos a ningún lado y además por el tipo de relación que llevábamos muchos nos criticaban, no queríamos hacernos mas daño, además yo se que ella encontrara a otra persona que la quiero- se quedo callada, pero las chicas no dijeron nada así que agrego- si quieren puedo darles el numero del celular de Michiru, creo que hoy tendrá una presentación en Berlín, pueden decirle lo que planean y haber si puede venir-

-si claro-asintió Rei aun con desconfianza.

-bueno pues vamos, les debo una comida-

-siiii, vamos a comer- se emociono Mina, olvidando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

"Toc toc" sonó la puerta de su camerino.

-adelante, esta abierto- contesto con su hermosa y dulce vos.

-srita. Kaioh llego esto para usted- la chica vio por el espejo de su tocador que uno de los empleados de producción del auditorio dejaba un enorme ramo de rosas blancas sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-muchas gracias- se levanto y camino hacia la mesa- sabe quien las envía- pregunto al ver que no llevaban ninguna tarjeta pero en realidad ya sabia de quien eran.

-no señorita, con su permiso-

-propio- la chica sonrió tiernamente.

Seguramente las había mandado "el". Siempre le enviaba flores blancas, decía que le gustaban por que significaban respeto y para el eso era lo más importante en una relación. Con el todo era tranquilo, tierno y claro que a ella le gustaba tener una relación así, seria, pues sentía algo muy especial por el y sabia que el la quería porque siempre procuraba complacerla en todo.

A su lado lo tenia todo, tenia la tranquilidad de que el no la iba a engañar pues siempre trataba de estar a su lado a pesar de sus obligaciones, siempre la ponía antes que todo, no era celoso pues confiaba en ella, se comportaba con mucha madurez y llevaba su relación muy seria.

Se sentía feliz y por ello odiaba admitir que la extrañaba, echaba de menos el peligro y la adrenalina que le afloraba al estar a su lado, la pasión en sus besos, la manera en que la tocaba, extrañaba viajar en su auto junto a la playa.

Había sido tan extraña la manera en que la había dejado, claro que tenían discusiones, pero eso era normal en una pareja y mas con Haruka que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de coquetear con una chica linda, pero al fin y al cabo así la había conocido y había aceptado estar con ella aun con ese "pequeño" defecto. Más sin embargo, al irse sin dar más explicación que el hecho de que ella merecía algo mejor algo que ella, Haruka, no podía darle, aunque parecía segura de lo que decía sus ojos decían otra cosa, mostraban miedo y una infinita tristeza, al igual que cierto brillo de inseguridad lo que no la dejaba dormir en las noches por pensar, ¿Qué habría sucedido para que la rubia la dejara de esa manera?, ¿acaso había alguien mas en su vida?, si, eso era lo mas seguro.

"Toc toc" nuevamente el sonido de su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-adelante- la puerta se abrió y un hombre entro por ella y la cerro tras el. El hombre era guapo y bastante alto, tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos de un color azul intenso y vestía un elegante smoking negro.

-hola Edward- la chica le dedico una tierna sonrisa al joven mientras este se acercaba a ella y le regalaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-como esta la mejor violinista del mundo entero?-

-muy bien, ahora que estas conmigo-

-me alegra escuchar eso, yo te he extrañado mucho-

-pero si apenas hace unas horas que nos separamos-

-lo se, pero reciento mucho no estar contigo, por esa razón eh echo reservaciones esta noche en el mejor restaurant de la ciudad para celebrar tu éxito de esta noche-

-eso me suena muy bien- volvió a besarlo tiernamente.

-bueno será mejor que te cambies- se dirigió a la salida- te esperare en el lobby-

-esta bien, no tardare mucho-

20 minutos después la chica bajaba las escaleras hacia el lobby para encontrarse con su novio y lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la televisión al parecer viendo las noticias y una imagen en la pantalla llamo su atención.

-" y en los deportes, el pasado viernes la famosa corredora de autos Haruka Tenoh se llevo dos victorias en la carrera internacional de prototipos celebrada en Sídney Australia. La primeva victoria fue su, no muy inesperado, triunfo sobre los demás corredores llevándose la medalla de oro y la segunda fue unas horas después cuando los camarógrafos la captaron entrando en un lujoso restaurant de la ciudad al lado de la famosa cantante y actriz Mina Aino. A su salida ninguna de ambas chicas dio explicación del por que estaban juntas"- después la escena cambio de ambas chicas saliendo del restaurant tratando de evitar a los medios a otra en un aeropuerto donde estaban las dos igualmente tratando de evitar responder preguntas- "a la mañana siguiente fueron sorprendidas antes de tomar un vuelo con destino que no pudimos saber ya que pudieron esconderse de los medios"-

-seguramente regresaron a Japón- hablo la chica para si misma, pero Edward la había escuchado dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-que sucede Michiru- pregunto al verla un poco ida.

-no, no pasa nada, será mejor que nos vallamos ya- ella nunca le había dicho a su novio que había sido pareja de Haruka, esa parte de su vida era completamente desconocida para él pues ninguna de ellas lo había hecho público y siempre procuraban encontrarse en lugares donde no las vieran para que no se armara un escándalo, pero al parecer a Haruka y a Mina les había parecido divertido el que pensaran que estaban juntas.

Salieron juntos del auditorio y después subieron al auto de Edward y tomaron marcha hacia el restaurante, donde cenaron, hablaron sobre el concierto de Michiru, los negocios de Edward, de pronto salió una pregunta del chico sobre Haruka, pero la violinista rápidamente desvió la conversación. Fue una muy linda velada y al terminar Ed la llevo a su hotel, se despidió de ella y cada quien durmió en su cama.

-¡¡MINA!!-

-¡¡SERENA!!-

Ambas chicas corrieron al encuentro de su compañera de los extras e incondicional amiga.

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Te irás pronto? ¿Con quién has venido? ¿Cómo….

-tranquila Serena, respira profundo- hizo ademanes como los que hacen a las mujeres embarazadas para que se calmen- ahora si, pues estoy muy bien, llegue ayer, no se cuando me iré, supongo que hasta recibir nueva propuesta y he venido con Haruka-

-queeeeeeeeee, Haruka también está aquí?-

-si y Lita viene en camino-

-que bien, así que por fin volveremos a reunirnos-

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, es excelente-

-chicas será mejor que nos calmemos, vallamos adentro para planear el lugar y la manera en la que realizaremos nuestra fiesta- propuso Rei apareciendo detrás de Mina. Se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa.

-si tienes razón Rei- aprobó Ami entrando tras de su amiga a la habitación de esta donde tantas veces se habían reunido para estudiar.

-tiene que ser algo muy especial ya que será nuestro primer encuentro desde hace mucho tiempo- propuso serena.

-eso ya todas lo sabemos, señora inteligente, el problema es en que lugar la haremos-

-oigan yo tengo…

-por que no vamos a la playa?-

-no lo creo es temporada de frio

-chicas chicas, yo se…

-o podríamos hacer una cena o algo así-

-parece muy simple-

-OIGAN, YO TENGO UNA IDEA-

-y por que no lo dijiste antes serena- la regaña Rei- eres una tonta como siempre tu inteligencia siempre sale hasta el final-

-Rei deja de molestarme, hace horas que les estoy hablando y nadie me hace caso-

-bueno pues ya dinos cual es tu idea-

-miren esto- saco de su bolso una pequeña hoja que parecía un anuncio de algo y todas lo leyeron lentamente:

Gran inauguración del centro  
vacacional "CRISTAL ICE"

El mejor centro vacacional para estas navidades  
situado en las montañas nevadas japonesas.

cabañas  
aguas termales  
ski  
y mucho mas

Haga sus reservaciones al  
01 800 400 32 34

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas, leían el papel y luego volvían a ver a Serena repetidamente.

-serena estas bien??- mina le tomo la temperatura- si esta bien- tomo su mano y miro su reloj- y su pulso es normal, que extraño, tal vez deberíamos llevarla al hospital, no creen? Ami por que no la revisas?-

-ya basta, que se traen ustedes, porque haces todo esto mina?-

-discúlpame Serena, pero es muy raro que se te ocurran ideas tan buenas como esta- se burlo su amiga.

-será mejor que llamemos cuanto antes para reservar las cabañas y todo antes de que nos ganen-

-si tienes razón Rei, pero antes debemos confirmar la asistencia de alguien más-

El sol le dio de lleno en la cara haciéndola despertar. Se fijo en el despertador, eran las 10:30. Le pareció temprano para la hora que se había dormido. La verdad era que Ed la había dejado temprano en el hotel, pero en toda la noche no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia, las imágenes de la T.V. no la dejaba en paz, primero su auto cruzando la meta, ella celebrando su triunfo al lado de su equipo, ambas rubias saliendo del restaurant y por ultimo las dos en el aeropuerto, las imágenes le pasaban una y otra ves por la mente.

Se levanto de la cama y se desperezo. Camino hacia la ventana y salió al balcón. La vista era buena, la verdad que Berlín era una ciudad bella, pero nada comparada con su amado Japón. Extrañaba el mar, sentir la arena bajo sus pies, el agua acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo y el viento jugando con su cabello. El viento, otra vez ella.

-por que siempre tengo que recordarte, cuando lo único que quiero es olvidarte?- se pregunto a si misma sonriendo ligeramente para sus adentros.

Pensó que un buen baño le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Entro en la habitación nuevamente y se dirigió al baño pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir el grifo de la tina escucho el sonido de su celular.  
"que raro" pensó pues pocas personas conocían ese numero y pocas veces le llamaban.

Vio la pantalla, era un número que no conocía, pero aun así decidió contestar.

-hola-

-Michiru?- se escucho una alegre vos por el auricular.

-si, soy yo, quien habla?-

-soy Serena, me recuerdas?-

-OH- se sorprendió pero a la vez le alegro escuchar una vos conocida- si, claro que te recuerdo Serena, como estas?-

-muy bien, muchas gracias, y tu que tal?-

-Muy bien, pero dime, exactamente cual es el motivo de tu llamada?-

-pues veras, las chicas y yo estamos organizando una reunión para las ex sailors y te llamo para ver si puedes venir- la chica parecía bastante emocionada y a juzgar por el ruido que se escuchaba ella no estaba sola.

-me suena muy bien, ya están todas allí?-

-pues si, ya solo faltas tu y Lita viene en camino-

-que bien, entonces cuenten conmigo-

-que bien Michiru, me da mucho gusto escuchar eso- se escucho un alboroto y luego una vos que decía "tranquilízate serena, se ve que no te queda para nada el nombre".

-escucha, supongo que podré salir hasta mañana, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de irme así que estaré allá el miércoles-

-que bien me parece perfecto, nos reuniremos todas en casa de Rei, ah apropósito, trae ropa de invierno por que hará mucho frió a donde iremos-

-esta bien, nos veremos el miércoles, adiós-

-adiós Michiru-

Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso por fin a tomar su ducha, pero ahora tenia otro pensamiento en la cabeza.

Si Serena había dicho que ya estaban todas allí entonces también mina estaría con ellas y si Mina y Haruka habían salido juntas de Australia, entonces eso significaba que si iba se encontraría a Haruka en Japón. Y eso era lo que quería, quería verla aunque no le hablara, aunque la rechazara, solo quería pasar un tiempo a su lado después de no verla en un largo tiempo.

Salio de la ducha y se vistió para salir con Edward como habían quedado la noche anterior, tenia que decirle que iba a ir a Japón y de alguna manera lograr que no fuera con ella.

-dijo que si¡¡-

-muy bien, ahora si podemos llamar para hacer reservaciones-

-no se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso- hablo Ami.

-que bien que no le mencionaste a Michiru que Haruka estaba aquí- le dijo Rei a Serena mientras Ami tomaba el teléfono y marcaba los números.

-por que dices eso Rei- a ella aun no le habían dicho lo que sucedió entre la pareja.

-pues lo que sucede es que…- Rei le explico todo lo que Haruka les había contado el día anterior.

-ya veo, que mal suena eso, nunca pensé que Haruka y Michiru terminarían de esa manera, pensé que pasarían toda su vida juntas- se quedo pensando un momento, triste al escuchar que dos de sus amigas perdían su felicidad por algo sin importancia- ahora que lo pienso, hace poco vi en una revista que Michiru salía con Edward Beaks…

-Edward Beaks??- Rei no dejo que Serena terminara la frase, y al escuchar aquel nombre su rostro se ilumino.

-si, bueno yo pensé que todo era un mal entendido o un chisme por que se suponía que Michiru estaba con Haruka, pero ahora que me dices esto, tal vez ella en realidad este saliendo con el-

-pero estamos hablando del mismo Edward, de Electrónica Breaks, la compañía inglesa mas famosa, el Edward considerado el hombre mas sexy y codiciado de toda Gran Bretaña, el…

-si, el mismo- se escucho una vos desde la entrada y la silueta de Haruka apareció opacada por la luz del sol.

-Ha…Haruka…yo, lo siento…no quise…-

-no te preocupes-

-Haruka, que alegría volver a verte- Serena corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

-también me alegra verte cabeza de bombón- la chica sonrió aunque todas sabían que solo estaba fingiendo pues estaba destrozada por dentro- y bien, donde será el gran evento?-

-pues a serena se le ocurrió una gran idea- Mina le paso el papel que Serena les había mostrado.

-Montañas nevadas, suena bien-

-si y ya tenemos reservaciones- anuncio Ami entrado en la habitación.

-genial-

-nos esperan para el jueves ya que Michiru llegara el miércoles le daremos tiempo de que se prepare-

-así que ya Michiru ha confirmado que viene-

-si, pero no te preocupes Haruka, ella no menciono que traería a alguien, así que puedes estar tranquila-  
-jejeje, me da gusto escuchar eso- sonrió- oh, apropósito, me encontré a alguien de camino aquí  
-hola chicas- una chica alta, fornida de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se asomo por la puerta detrás de Haruka.  
-LITAAAAAAA- las dos rubias que estaban frente a ella se lanzaron a abrazarle y casi la tiran al piso.  
-hola chicas, que gusto verlas- estaba a punto de caerse y tomo a Haruka de la manga de su saco y cayeron las cuatro chicas hasta el piso.

-estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe- Edward se despedía de Michiru en el aeropuerto.

-no me pasara nada Ed, además es una reunión de solo chicas así que no tienes que preocuparte-

-no me preocupa que puedas engañarme, es solo que esperaba pasar la navidad a tu lado-

-lo siento, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que cuando regrese te hare un regalo muy especial- la chica miro de forma picara al joven y este se sonrojo ligeramente.

-pasajeros con destino a Tokio, Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta 9- se escucharon los altavoces.

-tengo que irme- dio un tierno beso en los labios de su novio- nos veremos pronto.

-adiós amor- la vio alejarse poco a poco de el sin saber que era muy posible que ese fuera el adiós definitivo.

Haruka, Serena y Mina esperaban a Michiru en el aeropuerto, la primera llevada casi a la fuerza por las otras dos.

-muchas gracias por aceptar traernos- Serena miro con mucha alegría a Haruka lo que le pareció my tierno pues era muy extraño que a pesar de que ya era una chica mayor aun seguía teniendo gestos de niña y sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo de inocencia que la caracterizaba.

-si Haruka, gracias por librarme de la despistada de Serena, si no fuera por ti ahora tal vez estaríamos en el parque en vez del aeropuerto-

-oyeee-

-es la verdad Serena, sigues siendo una despistada como siempre-

-deja de molestarmeeeee- iban a comenzar a pelear cuando se escucho el anuncio de la llegada del vuelo proveniente de Berlín Alemania.

-ese es el vuelo de Michiru- advirtió Haruka. No la veía por ningún lado la gente salía y salía por la puerta indicada pero ella no estaba, tal vez al final se había arrepentido- allí esta-

Allí estaba, la chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto, todo en ella era perfecto, su cabello aguamarina moviéndose al compas de sus movimientos, sus dulces ojos verdes, la sonrisa tierna dibujada en sus labios y ese caminar tan seductor, era tan hermosa. Por aquel momento le vino a la mente, maximizado el sentimiento que la aterraba, el de ser una idiota por haberla abandonado, por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella y para toda la vida a su lado, pero era todo por su bien.

-hola chicas- saludo a Serena y a Mina que estaban frente a Haruka.

-hola Michiru- saludaron ambas al unisonó- oye Michiru, mira, Haruka nos trajo al aeropuerto para recibirte, no la saludaras?-

-si claro, seria descortés de mi parte no saludarla- Michiru paso entre ambas chicas y se acerco discretamente hasta la chica de cabello rubio sin dejar de verla a los ojos con una mirada segura, lo que hizo que Haruka se sorprendiera pero no se movió de su lugar- hola Haruka-

-Michiru- hablo la rubia en un suspiro- que tal tu viaje?-

-muy cómodo, gracias y gracias por venir a recibirme-

-no hay problema-

-bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos-

Ayudaron a la chica de cabellos aguamarina a cargar sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto, subieron al auto de Haruka y volvieron a casa para comenzar su gran aventura al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2. EL COMIENZO DEL VIAJE.**

-será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar allá temprano- eran las 6 de la mañana del día jueves, todas se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa para después comenzar el viaje hacia las montañas.

-por que les interesa llegar temprano allá?- pregunto Haruka mientras subía una enorme maleta propiedad de Mina a la camioneta de Rei.

-pues por que es muy probable que nevé y si nos alcanza la nieve antes de llegar lo mas probable es que nos quedemos en el camino- decía Ami mientras revisaba su pequeña computadora.

-Pues en ese caso deberíamos irnos ya- hablo Mina- quien falta?-

-adivina-

-serena-hablaron todas al unisonó.

-chicaaaaaaaaaas-se escucho un grito desde la entrada- ya estoy aquí-

-que bien, ahora si ya podemos irnos-

-como nos acomodaremos-

-supongo que nosotras cinco podemos irnos en la camioneta y como en los asientos traseros del auto de

Haruka pusimos algunas cosas pueden ir solo ella y Michiru- dijo Rei dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a la rubia.

-pues si Haruka esta de acuerdo por mi no hay problema-

-oh, claro que no hay inconveniente- era evidente que algo extraño estaban tramando. Primero serena y Mina pidiéndole llevarlas al aeropuerto y ahora Rei, aunque muy en el fondo se los estaba agradeciendo.

-muy bien, entonces vámonos- hablo Ami- Haruka toma, servirá para poder comunicarnos en el camino, por si surge algún problema o emergencia o algo así- le entrega un pequeño radio.

-que tan largo es el viaje?- pregunta Michiru a Haruka mientras suben al auto.

-no lo se, supongo que unas 4 horas o algo así-

-que bien, será divertido-

Ya tenían un par de horas de viaje en la camioneta Rei seguía manejando, en el lado del copiloto Ami leía un libro de oncología y en el asiento trasero Serena, Lita y Mina dormían profundamente.

Y mientras en el otro auto Haruka se sentía mejor que nunca viajando al lado de Michiru y ni siquiera le molesto tener que conducir detrás de la camioneta a menos de 100 kilómetros por hora.

-a este paso llegaremos mañana-

-pues la compañía no esta tan mal- le echo una despectiva mirada a la chica rubia.

-estas coqueteando conmigo?- de pronto se sintió como cuando estaban juntas y le pareció algo divertido.

-por supuesto que no, yo solo digo la verdad-

-pues gracias, es importante viniendo de ti-

-a si?-

-claro, después de lo que paso entre nosotras, el que pienses que mi compañía es agradable me parece un muy buen cumplido-

-vamos Haruka, acaso creíste que me lamentaría toda la vida por eso?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La rubia se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica pero aun así trato de disimular su sorpresa- bueno pues la verdad si lo esperaba, después de todo no fue cualquier oportunidad la que perdiste, sino la de estar conmigo, con Haruka Tenoh, eso debería de deprimirte-

-tu crees? Pues la verdad el golpe no fue tan fuerte- le divertía ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañera de viaje- además Edward tampoco es cualquier oportunidad-

-te refieres al tipo con el que sales, por favor, claro que no se compara conmigo-

-por supuesto que es mejor que tu y no solo salgo con él, es MI NOVIO-

-QUE??-

-CONCENTRATE EN EL CAMINO- estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra el muro de contención por un movimiento brusco que la rubia había hecho.

-ves lo que haces-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que tú te sorprendas tan fácil-

-no deberías contarme tus cosas personales, no me interesan-

-tú fuiste quien comenzó a molestarme-

-eso no es cierto-

-ooooh, "deberías sentirte mal por perder la oportunidad de estar con la gran Haruka Tenoh"- se burlo imitando la vos de Haruka.

-ja- ja- ja que graciosa- ambas volvieron a quedarse calladas pero Michiru quería seguir conversando con Haruka.

-y que hay de ti, ya has encontrado a alguien especial?-

-pues la verdad hay muchas- dijo sin quitar la vista del frente- pero ninguna tan especial como una que perdí hace tiempo-

-por que la perdiste?-

-fue una decisión mía dejarla, ya que yo estoy segura de que ella encontrara a alguien mejor que yo- Michiru no dijo nada así que Haruka continuo- yo mas que nadie quiero que ella sea feliz y por eso decidí dejarla por que estoy segura de que ella puede encontrar mas felicidad lejos de alguien como yo, alguien que solo le causa problemas y malos ratos…

-tu no puedes saber eso, tal vez a ella le gustaba estar contigo a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de todos esos malos ratos, por que los buenos momentos eran mas y mejores, por que a pesar de todo siempre estabas allí con una sonrisa y la hacías olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado, la derretías con solo rosarla, y ahora se que te extraña, que quisiera estar contigo y que todo se olvidara- sin poder evitarlo una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y se la limpio inmediatamente para que la rubia no pudiera notarla.

Antes de que Haruka pudiera decir algo más el radio que estaba en el portavasos en medio de los dos asientos comenzó a sonar y Michiru contesto.

-que sucede- hablo.

-las chicas están de acuerdo en que deberíamos detenernos por aquí a comer algo- estaban entrando en un pequeño pueblo- a ustedes que les parece?-

-si claro, nos parece bien- la chica seguía con su expresión triste y no quiso voltear a ver a Haruka.

Se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local, entraron y una mujer de baja estatura, un poco gorda y con una dulce expresión en el rostro se acerco a ellas.

-buenos días señoritas y joven- dijo refiriéndose a Haruka con lo que todas rieron pero nadie dijo nada- que les traigo?-

Serena como siempre pidió pastel, la demás solo algo ligero y Haruka y Michiru café.

-cuanto mas tardaremos en llegar?- pregunto serena mientras se llenaba la boca de pastel.

-pues no lo se, ya debemos estar a mitad del camino- respondió Ami.

-creo que vamos bien, podremos llegar antes de que comience a nevar- comento Rei.

Siguieron su camino después de una hora, ya había amanecido completamente y podían disfrutar de la vista del hermoso paisaje que las rodeaba aunque el día no tenia muy buena pinta pues estaba bastante nublado.

-esta comenzando a sentirse mucho el frio- Michiru solo llevaba puesto un delgado suéter con el que no podía resistir el frio.

-toma- Haruka saco una chaqueta suya bastante gruesa de entre las maletas que estaban en el asiento trasero y se la paso a la chica- deberías dormir un poco-

-si, gracias- se cobijo con la chaqueta sin colocársela. Tenia su olor, ese olor que la caracterizaba, con el que siempre la reconocía, que la hacia sentirse tan cerca de ella, cerro los ojos, tratando de recordarlo todo, recordar como era su vida al lado de la rubia, los viajes interminables a la orilla de la playa en aquel mismo auto amarillo. Que debía hacer?, se sentía confundida. Por un lado quería recuperarla y olvidarse de todo, quería luchar por ese amor que nunca había dejado de sentir, ese sentimiento tan puro que solo puede sentirse una vez en la vida. Pero por otro lado, la odiaba por haberla abandonado sin importarle su propia opinión, solo con aquel estúpido pensamiento de que debía estar con alguien más y claro, estaba Edward, a quien nunca querría lastimar, a quien respetaba y admiraba, pero no había comparación entre ambos sentimientos pues a Haruka la amaba.

Abrió los ojos y vio el reloj del estéreo, marcaba las 12 del día.

-aun no hemos llegado?-

-no, ya solo faltan unos minutos- dijo señalando al frente. Ya se podían ver las montañas a lo lejos- ya habríamos llegado, pero cabeza de bombón comió demasiado y nos a hecho parar casi cada media hora para…bueno ya sabes tu que-

Era extraño que los silencios no les parecían incómodos, mas bien eran reconfortantes de alguna manera, aunque no hablaran se transmitían tantas cosas con esas miradas discretas de ves en cuando y a pesar de todo se sentían felices de estar la una con la otra.

-ya llegamos- anuncio la rubia.

Pasaron por un enorme letrero que rezaba: "CENTRO VACAIONAL CRISTAL ICE". Siguieron por un largo camino de terracería que subía y al pasar una curva lograron ver un gran edificio a algunos metros y mas arriba varias cabañas de muchos tamaños distribuidas aquí y allá. Mas arriba se veía un "¿?" que iba de una montaña a otra, la otra estaba mas cubierta de hielo, allí debía de ser donde esquiaban.

Rei detuvo la camioneta al frente del edificio principal y Haruka se estaciono detrás de ella.

-iré a registrarme, ya que las reservaciones están a mi nombre- anuncio Ami.

El resto de las chicas se quedaron afuera contemplando el paisaje que daba mucho que ofrecer a pesar del nublado cielo. Las cimas de las montañas se veían completamente blancas y era casi imposible distinguir donde terminaban y comenzaba el cielo.

-esto es hermoso- hablo Michiru que estaba al lado de Haruka mientras casi por impulso la tomo del brazo.

-tienes razón- hablo la chica dejándose llevar por la magia de la situación y sin poner reclamo a la mano de la chica que rodaba su propio brazo- parece que cabeza de bombón se lucio esta ves-

-que dices, esto fue idea de Serena??- pregunto sorprendida sin darse cuenta de que la aludida estaba parada justo detrás de ellas.

-que mala Michiru- se deprimió la chica.

-Disculpa Serena…yo…no quise…-

-chicas, será mejor que entremos, hace mucho frio aquí afuera-

Todas entraron juntas en el recibidor del edificio y pudieron ver que Ami hablaba con una mujer en el mostrador más cercano. En eso una mujer muy linda, alta, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño claro se les acerco.

-bienvenidos, puedo ofrecerles algo?, alguna bebida o bocadillo en lo que esperan?- nadie contesto nada, ni siquiera serena- bueno entonces tomen asiento por aquí por favor- dirigió una coqueta sonrisa a Haruka (que ya hacia rato que Michiru la había soltado) y las guio a unos sillones que estaban a un lado.

Después de unos minutos en los que la mujer no paraba de coquetear con Haruka quien ni siquiera se oponía en lo absoluto, apareció Ami anunciándoles que ya podían irse. Subieron de nuevo a los autos y siguieron por el camino detrás del edificio principal.

-nuestra sección es la numero 5, si quieren pueden adelantarse- se escucho la vos de Rei por el radio.

-esta bien, nos adelantaremos, las veremos en un rato- contesto Haruka y acelero el auto para rebasar la camioneta de Raí.

Avanzaron lo mas rápido que la terracería le permitía a la corredora y poco a poco la poca luz del día las abandono a medida que se adentraban en el camino donde los arboles se iban juntando mas y mas hasta un punto en el que parecía que ya era de noche.

-no crees que esto es un poco tenebroso?- Michiru comenzaba a sentir escalofríos.

-no me digas que tienes miedo- se burlo la rubia.

-claro que no yo solo digo que…- se interrumpió. De pronto había visto una extraña luz a lo lejos que no parecía la del día, más bien como una fluorescencia de color azul bastante extraña.

-sucede algo?-pregunto Haruka al notar el repentino cambio de su amiga.

-no, nada, creí ver algo- de alguna manera comenzaba a sentir una extraña presencia, como si alguien las estuviera observando, se sentía insegura, quería salir de allí lo antes posible- podrías darte prisa- pidió y no pudo evitar que su vos sonara un tanto temblorosa.

-que sucede Michiru- comenzaba a preocuparle.

-solo quiero salir de aquí, siento algo raro-

-esta bien, no te preocupes me daré prisa- pero cuando estaba a punto de pisar el acelerador algo extraño sucedió: una mujer apareció de la nada frente a ellas, como salida de entre las sombras, su aspecto era lastimero y sombrío como si llevara años allí perdida, vestía una manta blanca rota y sucia y su cabello estaba enmarañado y le cubría el rostro.

Haruka freno repentinamente para evitar atropellarla y ambas chicas se golpearon con la parte delantera del auto. Levantaron la vista, allí seguía sin inmutarse por el echo de que casi la habían atropellado, parecía que las miraba, pero había algo muy raro en ella, de entre la maraña de cabello no se podían ver ojos, solo los agujeros donde deberían estar y su piel parecía vieja y demacrada, sus manos mostrabas largas y sucias uñas, era la visión mas espantosa que se pudiese tener en medio de aquella intensa oscuridad. Y cuando parecía que ya nada las podía sorprender de aquella mujer ambas chicas bajaron la vista hacia sus pies, pero no los había, la mujer levitaba a pocos centímetros del piso.

-quien eres?- pregunto Haruka quien aun podía hablar mientras que Michiru se quedo congelada en su asiento, eso era lo que había presentido, esa mujer le causaba, mas que miedo, un profundo temor, un remolino de emociones que no sabia distinguir, algo como nostalgia, como si la conociera y compartieran una pena muy profunda- CONTESTA- exigió la rubia y estuvo a punto de bajar del auto pero Michiru la tomo por el brazo y no se lo permitió.

Antes de que algo mas pudiera suceder el camino se ilumino intensamente y las dos chicas voltearon sobre el hombro para ver de donde provenía aquella luz y al volver la vista hacia el frente la mujer ya había desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3. LA LEYENDA DE LA YUKI ONNA**

-Haruka, Michiru- Rei llego hasta donde estaban ambas chicas, y le sorprendió ver el estado en el que se encontraban, las dos estaban muy pálidas, Michiru parecía al borde del desmayo y veían hacia un punto fijo al frente de ellas, no parpadeaban y su expresión era una combinación de sorpresa con miedo- contéstenme- exigió la chica preocupada.

-será mejor que continuemos- hablo Haruka sin dejar de ver al frente- les contaremos todo cuando lleguemos-

-esta bien- accedió sin insistir más, era evidente que no querían hablar de ello aun. Regreso con las demás y siguió a Haruka.

Poco a poco la oscuridad se disipo y dio paso a la tenue luz del día, que a pesar que no era la más brillante era un alivio para las dos chicas que viajaban en el auto negro que no volvieron a hablar en el resto del camino.

Siguieron avanzando rápidamente hasta lograr ver a lo lejos el letrero con el numero 5. Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la enorme cabaña.

El lugar era muy grande y hermoso, de la nieve ya había cubierto la mayor parte del lugar, solo quedaba despejado el camino por que habían llegado, pues las copas de los arboles y los pequeños arbusto ya estaban cubiertos por completo. A un lado había un pequeño lago completamente congelado lo que era bastante extraño pues el resto de aquella montaña estaba bastante despejado, no habían visto tanta nieve en los lugares por los que habían asado de camino allí.

Michiru camino hacia el lago como hipnotizado, aquel paisaje le parecía bastante familiar, como si hubiera pasado gran parte de su vida allí, pero la verdad era que jamás en su vida había estado en ese lugar.

Se detuvo en la orilla y alcanzo a ver en la orilla contraria donde había una pequeña cabaña que parecía muy vieja. No estaba muy lejos, por lo que pudo distinguir perfectamente el deterioro del lugar.

-que hermoso es todo esto- hablo serena al la chica sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-si, tienes razón- contesto sin pensar.

-chicas será mejor que vengan a ayudarnos- llamo Rei a las chicas mientras bajaban las maletas y demás cosas de la camioneta de la chica.

Ayudaron a las chicas a sacar las maletas del auto y entraron a la casa.

El lugar era muy grande y se veía agradable y cómodo. Había una gran sala con sillones y una chimenea.

Al fondo una mesa de billar y algunos otros juegos como tiro al blanco y a la derecha estaba el comedor de manera, varios muebles y una puerta que parecía comunicar a la cocina. Al frente del comedor una gran escalera que iba a las recamaras que se encontraban en el segundo piso.

Pusieron las maletas al lado de la puerta y cuando ya estuvieron todas dentro se sentaron a descansar en la sala mientras Rei trataba de encender el fuego en la chimenea.

-y bien?- hablo Rei a Haruka, quien estaba ayudándole a prender el fuego, mientras comenzaban a salir pequeñas llamas de los maderos.

-que?-

-no te hagas, dinos que fue lo que sucedió hace un momento- dijo seria- que fue lo que las hizo detenerse y que las asusto tanto-

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada, mientras que las demás esperaban su respuesta.

Haruka volteo a ver a Michiru que estaba sentada en el sillón más cercano a ella, su rostro se iluminaba con la tenue luz que daban las llamas, con la mirada en el piso y esa expresión de miedo que le había visto en el auto. Le parecía extraño, ciertamente ella misma se había impactando bastante por lo que había sucedido pero no sentía miedo sino impresión y ganas de saber que sucedía en cambio Michiru parecía bastante asustada y contrariada, y había otro sentimiento que no podía reconocer, como culpa o nostalgia, o una inmensa tristeza.

Al verla así, le pareció obvio que ella no hablaría ni una palabra del tema así que decidió explicar ella a las demás lo que había sucedido.

-lo que paso fue que…- comenzó a explicarles y nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que termino, algunas como

Serena o Mina ponía cara asustada o soltaban pequeños gritos de sorpresa y otras como Rei y Lita se mantuvieron impasibles ante el relato de la rubia y no alcanzaba a ver la expresión de Ami pues ella estaba en el sillón mas lejano a la chimenea y las sombras le cubrían el rostro- y entonces volteamos atrás cuando vimos las luces de tu camioneta y cuando volvimos a ver al frente ya no había nana, el resto ya lo saben-

-ya veo- hablo Ami sorprendiéndolas a todas por su tono serio de vos- así que era cierto-

-de que hablas?- pregunto Haruka.

-que acaso nadie leyó el folleto del lugar?- pregunto y todas agacharon la cabeza- hay una leyenda local, sobre el fantasmas de una mujer que murió hace mucho tiempo esperando el regreso de la persona que amaba, dicen que su novio fue a la guerra y le prometió volver, pero nunca pudo pues murió y ella vaga aquí, esperándolo y se les aparece a las personas… las personas que tienen…problemas en el amor, la llaman la Yuki Onna…

-yuki onna?-

-así se les llama a los espíritus de las mujeres que aparecen en las montañas y murieron por decepciones amorosas, la leyenda también dice que murió aquí hace mucho tiempo en la cabaña que esta al otro lado del lago y que por esa razón en este lado de las montañas es donde neva mas, porque ella hace nevar-

-y que debemos hacer?- hablo Michiru por primera ves.

-se supone que el echo de que les aparezca es una señas de que ustedes tienen problemas en el amor, solo deben resolverlos y ella se ira, si no…

-si no, que?-

-bueno, la leyenda dice que la ultima vez que se le apareció a alguien, jamás volvieron a ver a aquellas personas, dicen que ella se apodera de las almas y las obliga a vagar en a tierra al igual que ella, eso es lo que dicen-

Nadie hablo nada más hasta que Haruka rompió el silencio.

-pues yo no creo nada-

-que estas diciendo?- se sorprendió Michiru.

-que yo no creo ninguna de esas patrañas- se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta- y me sorprende que tu creas esas cosas tan tontas Ami-

-yo solo les digo lo que se, y el que la vieran significa que la leyenda puede ser cierta-

-pues yo creo que fue solo alguien que nos quiso hacer una broma, tal vez le pareció divertido hacernos creer que la leyenda era cierta para asustarnos y arruinarnos las vacaciones, por mi parte yo no are nada-

-que dices?, es evidente que aquello no fue solo una broma Haruka- hablo Michiru enojada- acaso no aras nada?-

Respondió con un rotundo no y abrió la puerta.

-a donde piensas ir?-

-quiero caminar un poco- salió y cerro la puerta tras ella dejándolas a todas sorprendidas.

El amanecer comenzaba a caer cuando Michiru salió de la cabaña después e haber ayudado a las chicas a desempacar todo y llevarlo a las habitaciones.

Le preocupaba mucho la rubia que no había aparecido en toda la tarde después de aquella conversación. No le parecía muy extraño que pensara que eran patrañas todo lo que sus amigas creían, pero ella pensaba que era mas por el echo de que eso significaría aceptar que aun sentía algo por ella, por Michiru y como Ami había dicho para deshacerse de aquella mujer era necesario arreglar sus problemas y seguramente no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pues en su mente eso era lo mejor para ambas.

Camino hacia el lago, allí estaba, sentada en una orilla, con la vista perdida en la puesta de sol. Se veía tan bien, sus mechones rebeldes caían por su rostro iluminado por la amarilla luz del anochecer. En que estaría pensando? Que pasaría por su mente en esos momentos? Estaría pensando en ella, en Michiru? Que? Quería saberlo, saberlo todo sobre los pensamientos de la chica, entrar en su mente y aliviar el dolor que sentía reflejado en su mirada. Solo quería abrazarla y besarla como antes, como podía hacerlo libremente cuando quisiera y nunca pudo despedirse de aquellos besos aunque se sentía bien, por que cada uno lo disfruto como el ultimo.

Piso una ramita llamando la atención de la chica y rompiendo el hechizo que la mantenía hipnotizada.

-lo lamento, te asuste?-

-no, no te preocupes- contesto secamente y solo volvió l mirada al sol que ya casi se escondía por completo tras las montañas.

-en que piensas?-

-nada, solo me gusta ver el anochecer-

-has pensado algo sobre lo que nos dijo Ami-

-ya dije todo lo que pienso-

-porque no puedes aceptar cuando no tienes la razón?- protesto sin pensar.

-lo hare cuando tu entiendas que no quiero estar contigo- contesto fríamente sin voltear a ver la reacción que había causado su hiriente respuesta sobre la chica.

-no puedo aceptar eso, por que se que no es cierto-

-pues no siempre tienes la razón- la chica de cabello aguamarina no dijo nada solo se quedo allí parada, con sus cabellos cubriendo sus lagrimas, lagrimas que salían desde lo mas profundo de su corazón al pensar que la persona a la que mas amaba ya no le correspondía.

-si eso es lo que quieres entonces te dejare en paz-

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la cabaña sin percatarse de que las mismas lágrimas de dolor que corrían por su rostro también surcaban el de su amante, acompañadas de un susurro en forma de "perdóname".


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4. UN DIA DE "DIVERSION".**

El tema sobre la mujer del día anterior no volvió a tocarse por la mañana, las chicas habían decidido no hablar de eso para no molestar a Haruka y que pudiera reconciliarse con Michiru pero al parecer, después de su discusión del día anterior ninguna de las chicas tenía la intención de reconciliarse ni como amigas ni como algo más.

-parece que con este viaje solo han empeorado las cosas entre esas dos- comento Ami mientras leía un libro de medicina sentada en uno de los sillones después de haber desayunado.

-pues yo creo que Haruka es quien tiene toda la culpa- hablo Rei desde la cocina donde estaba ayudando a Serena a lavar los platos.

-no deberían hablar así de ellas- intervino Lita- yo creo que Haruka tiene sus motivos para no querer volver con Michiru y para no aceptar lo de esa mujer extraña…

-si claro y esa razón es el orgullo-

-para ti es fácil porque tienes tu vida arreglada Mina, pero para ellas estar juntas les afectaría en sus carreras sobre todo porque ambas son famosas-

-a mi me parece que Haruka no quiere aceptar lo de la yuki onna porque eso significaría aceptar que miente al decir que no necesita a Michiru, yo e tratado con fantasmas y esas cosas toda mi vida y estoy segura de que esa mujer no las dejara en paz hasta que se reconcilien- todas se reunieron en la sala con Ami a esperar a que las dos chicas que faltaban se reunieran con ellas para continua con las actividades que tenían planeadas ese día.

-y a donde vamos a ir hoy?- pregunto Serena emocionada cuando ya estaban todas afuera a punto de irse y se dieron cuenta que ni habían discutido a donde ir.

-pues la verdad no tenemos algo programado ni es necesario anticipar que iremos así que podemos ir a donde queramos- señalo Ami mostrándoles la lista de actividades.

-pues queríamos ir a esquiar pero la pista se abrirá hasta las 2 de la tarde-

-si, parece que nevó bastante anoche por allá así que están limpiando un poco-

-pues a mi me gustaría relajarme un rato en el spa- se apunto mina.

Al final Mina y Rei se fueron al spa, Serena, Ami y Michiru quisieron ir a la pista de patinaje y Haruka y Lita a ver los deportes de hielo.

Haruka y Lita Caminaron en silencio por el estrecho sendero de terracería hacia las pistas de deportes que quedaban bastante cerca.

La verdad era que Lita quería aprovechar esa oportunidad para hablar un poco con Haruka, para saber las verdaderas razones que tenia para no creer en la historia de la yuki onna, las razones de su pelea con Michiru y de su enojo, tenia muchas dudas y aunque sabia que no era su responsabilidad encargarse de que ambas chicas se reconciliaran, sentía que de todas las chicas ella era la que mas entendía a la rubia por las cosas que le habían pasado tiempo atrás y por sus decepciones en el amor.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, la chica quería encontrar el mejor momento para poder abordar el tema sin molestarla así que decidió preguntárselo cuando ya estuvieran allá y ya que la velocidad y ese tipo de cosas la relajaban seguro que estaría mas calmada después unas carreras de motos de hielo.

Por fin, después de varios minutos de caminata, lograron llegar a las pistas. Era un lugar bastante amplio pero no era parejo, había bastantes cúmulos de nieve y rocas esparcidos por toda la pista, seguro para hacer más emocionantes las carreras.

-no crees que es bastante peligroso- hablo Lita.

-bromeas?, se ve bastante emocionante- dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia el local donde se rentaba el equipo.

-cuantas veces has hecho esto- pregunto.

-a decir verdad esta será la primera ves- contesto la chica despreocupada.

-aaa, la primera… QUEEE, y ya piensas competir en la pista de profesionales?-

-no se ve que sea tan difícil-

-pero…- no le dejo terminar la frase ya que de pronto se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica con una cara que le dio bastante miedo.

-escucha- dijo con una vos tranquila pero su expresión severa en el rostro- la verdad es que esto me relaja bastante, ahora me siento bastante presionada por muchas cosas y solo necesito relajarme un poco, por eso lo hago, se que parece peligroso, pero eso es lo que lo hace emocionante y me ayudara así que deja de preocuparte, no te estoy pidiendo a ti que lo hagas- vio que Lita no dijo nada y siguió su camino.

-hola- saludo la rubia cortésmente (lo que era raro por su estado de animo pero normal por su conducta seductora) a la chica que le daba la espalda tras el aparador.

-ho…- la chica se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que le había hablado- valla, tu eres Haruka Tenoh- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad era una chica bastante hermosa, tes blanca, ojos azules intensos; alta y delgada y un cabello castaño, largo y sedoso que caía por su espalda hasta casi su cintura.

-si, eso ya lo sabia- contesto con su mirada seductora- quiero rentar un equipo-

-claro, enseguida- saco algunos papeles y después de hacer todos los tramites le entrego un equipo de protección y las llaves de una moto.

Después de ponerse los protectores salió al lado de Lita.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea- murmuro entre dientes Lita para que la rubia no la escuchara.

-me esperaras aquí o que harás?-

-supongo que rentare un equipo también pero iré a la pista de principiantes-

-esta bien, entonces nos veremos aquí a la 1:30 para ir a esquiar, esta bien?-

-muy bien, ten cuidado- dijo pero antes de marcharse escucho un grito que llamo su atención.

-oye tu- ambas chicas voltearon. Se trataba de un grupo de chicos en motos vestidos de negro, el más cercano a ellas era un tipo alto de cabello rubio y ojos claros quien parecía haberles gritado y los demás llevaban cascos puestos ocultando sus rostros.

-es a mi?- dijo Haruka casi indiferente.

-claro, eres Haruka Tenoh, no?-

-eso depende de quien seas tu-

-mi nombre es Akira Sai, soy el campeón de carreras de moto de nieve-

-sorprendente- dijo sin interés- y que es lo que quieres-

-a mis chicos y a mi nos gustaría algo de acción y pensamos que podrías ayudarnos-

-no estoy interesada en competir con ustedes-

-acaso tienes miedo?- todos los chicos comenzaron a burlarse, algo que a la chica no le agrado para nada en su estado de animo pero antes de que pudiera dar su respuesta la chica del local apareció en medio.

-basta Akira, no quiero tener problemas-

-Tomoe no te entrometas- la ignoro y siguió hablando con Haruka- que dices Tenoh, aceptas o no?-

-esta bien, acepto tu reto-

-muy bien, entonces síguenos, competiremos en una pista de verdad-

-escúchame- Tomoe llamo la atención de Haruka- si vas a competir contra ello te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, usan muchos trucos sucios-

Después de eso Haruka no alcanzo a ver que sucedía ya que subió a la moto y salió detrás de los demás.

Siguió a los demás a través de toda la meseta que era la pista de profesionales pero no tardaron en llegar a donde ellos querían: había un barranco que terminaba en nieve unos 9 metros hacia abajo y al frente muchos arboles y rocas bastante grandes y calculando un kilometro a lo lejos otro barranco aun mayor.

-el recorrido es bastante simple, saltaremos desde aquí, cruzaremos el bosque y nos detendremos antes de llegar al barranco, así de sencillo, las reglas son que no hay reglas, alguna pregunta?-

-si, en donde te espero cuando llegue?-

Akira no contesto nada solo rio, se puso de nuevo su casco y preparo su moto para salir. Retrocedieron algunos metros para tomar vuelo y poder saltar.

-listos- uno de los otros chicos les iba a dar la salida-arranquen-

Ambos aceleraron al máximo, Haruka veía cada ves mas cerca el borde pero no le daba miedo, nada tenia que perder si algo le pasaba no dejaba nada atrás. Había llegado y pasado el borde, ahora volaba por el aire aparentemente en cámara lenta y el piso se acercaba mas y mas, se acomodo para caer de manera correcta, toco el piso y sintió la violenta sacudida de la moto pero logro controlarla y seguir a través de los arboles, le parecía muy fácil esquivar aquellos obstáculos, pero que pasaría si chocaba con algún árbol o roca?, nada, a nadie le importaría. O si?

"Haruka"

Escucho una vos dentro de su cabeza. "Quien es?" "quien esta hablándome?"

Una imagen borrosa apareció dentro de su cabeza, el camino ya no importaba. Claro que importaba, a ella le importaba lo que le pasara, a ella, a Michiru.

"Michiru"

Veía la imagen con claridad, recuerdos y recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, felices y tristes.  
"yo no merezco estos recuerdos a tu lado, Michiru, no te merezco, solo soy una estúpida que huye de todo, que le da miedo involucrarse con alguien y tu, tu eres la mejor persona del mundo, la persona que se merece todo, y yo no puedo darte eso, yo solo te hago sufrir y llorar, por eso te deje ir, por eso quise que buscaras tu felicidad en otro lado, al lado de otra persona, que buscaras calor en otros brazos, otros ojos, en alguien mas"

"acaso ya no me amas?"

"amarte? Que es el amor? Solo se que moriría por ti, que desde que no estoy contigo mi vida no es mas que una rutina interminable, como si todos los días fueran el mismo, no hay razón para despertar y para dormir solo hay una, soñar contigo. El viento ya no sopla igual desde que las olas del mar cesaron, ya no soy la misma persona, ya no quiero vivir así, si muriera seria mejor para ti, así te podrías olvidar fácilmente de mí y vivir feliz al lado de alguien que si te merezca. Eso es lo que siento, un torbellino de emociones sin sentido, por que una parte de mi grita tu nombre sin cesar y la otra quiere que te alejes. Dime, que es esto? Crees que esto es amor?"

"eso creo"

"que debo hacer?"

"aras lo que te diga?"

"lo are si te hace feliz"

"entonces muere por mi, Haruka Tenoh"

La imagen de Michiru se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció esa mujer, la yuki onna, estaba riendo, creía tener la victoria y ella también se desvanecía, permitiéndole ser consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo:

Estaba a pocos metros del barranco y su moto corría a toda velocidad hacia el, hacia el precipicio del que no había regreso, debía frenar. Debía frenar? Y que si no lo hacia…

-sucede algo?- Ami se preocupo bastante al ver que Michiru se detenía de pronto y su mirada se tornaba extremadamente preocupada.

-no, es solo que… es extraño, de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento-

Algo había sucedido, algo le había pasado a Haruka, no podía evitar sentir eso, un algo raro que la hacia preocuparse bastante. A pesar de que ya no eran sailors aun mantenía ese lazo entre ella y Haruka, el lazo que le permitía sentir el peligro y ese sexto sentido le decía que le había pasado algo malo.

"a ti no te incumbe preocuparte por mi"

La voz de Haruka resonó en su cabeza"

"entiende que ya no me importas, déjame tranquila"

"pero…"

"ya no te quiero, ya no siento nada por ti, no me hables, no te preocupes por mi, déjame tranquila"

"tu la amas, pero ella no te corresponde, solo se aprovecho de tu cariño y ya no se lo merece, olvidala, solo te hace sufrir"

Una segunda vos, "quien eres".

"soy tu, soy la parte de ti que sabe que es lo mejor, que sabe que tienes que alejarte para siempre de Haruka Tenoh, ella ya no quiere que estés cerca, ya no quiere que te preocupes, ya te olvido"

"NO, eso no es cierto, ella me ama, pero no quiere aceptarlo, por que es orgullosa"

"eso crees? Y que hay de esto…

Imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, de Haruka con otras chicas, primero estaba coqueteando con Serena y Mina, luego iba de la mano con chicas desconocidas, sonreía, se veía muy feliz.

"si te quiere por que se ve tan feliz con otras chicas? Siempre se ha reído de ti a tus espaldas, de tu ingenuidad y de tu confianza ciega en ella"

"HARUKA" estaba arrodillada en una enorme habitación, Haruka se alejaba y no volteaba hacia ella, le acababa de decir que ya no quería estar mas con ella, que ya no quería verla mas, que su relación había terminado pues había encontrado el amor al lado de alguien mas, pero ella, Michiru, no quería creerlo, no quería que se fuera y gritaba a vos en cuello su nombre par que volviera, como si su vida dependiera del regreso de aquella chica de cabello rubio, pero a ella no le importaba, se iba dejándola con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"lo ves? No le importas"

"ya entiendo" las lagrimas volvían a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos, incontrolables, por la misma razón de siempre, por el rechazo de su amada Haruka.

"MICHIRU" otra vos, lejana, la llamaba.

-Michiru despierta-

Abría los ojos, estaba tirada, sentía el hielo que le calaba en la espalda y Ami y Serena estaban a su lado, sus caras pareian bastante asustadas, trato de incorporarse pero u cuerpo le dolía.

-que paso- pregunto con vos débil.

-de pronto te desmayaste, dijiste que habías tenido un mal presentimiento, te quedaste pensando y luego caíste al piso- dijo Ami preocupada.

-de que se trataba Michiru, que fue lo que sentiste- se intereso Serena.

-no…no lo recuerdo- mintió.

Ami se acerco y toco la frente de Michiru.

-tienes fiebre, será mejor que regresemos a la casa- propuso la chica.

-que hay de las demás?- pregunto mientras le ayudaban a levantarse.

-les llamare para decirles que regresaremos a la cabaña-

Entre serena y Ami llevaron a Michiru de regreso a la casa y se sorprendieron de encontrar a Lita también allí sentada en las escaleras al frente a la puerta de entrada.

-hola chicas, por que volvieron tan temprano?- parecía un poco nerviosa.

-Lita, que haces tu también aquí?-

-bueno, la verdad es que…nos cansamos rápido y decidimos regresar-

-donde esta Haruka- pregunto Michiru.

-mmm, pues ella…esta…- no termino ya que la puesta detrás de ella se abrió.

-Haruka ya esta mejor, parece que el golpe no fue tan fuer…- Tomoe se percato de que Lita no estaba sola así que se interrumpió.

-gracias por tu ayuda Tomoe- dijo Lita.

-no te preocupes, yo…

-que le sucedió a Haruka?- pregunto de pronto Michiru preocupada.

-tu eres…Michiru Kaioh??- se sorprendió Tomoe- así que los rumores de tu relación con Haruka eran ciertos-

-te hice una pregunta, Lita, que le paso a Haruka- insistió Michiru ignorando la pregunta de Tomoe.

-no te preocupes Michiru, Haruka esta bien, pero algo paso… deja que te explique-

La chica no quería escuchar mas, tenia que verla, se zafo de las manos de Serena y Ami, paso al lado de

Lita y Tomoe y entro por la puerta, no estaba en la sala, subió las escaleras, corrió a través del pasillo y abrió la ultima puerta.

Allí estaba, sentada en el borde la cama, viendo hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, tenia una venda en una de las manos y también en la cabeza, pero parecía estar consiente, bebía te de una taza que apoyo sobre una mesita, pero no parecía estar consiente de que Michiru había entrado en la habitación, seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Ha…Haruka?- llamo su atención pero ella no volvió a mirarla, las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro de nuevo sin control- se que debes estar enfadada conmigo y lo entiendo, yo he tenido toda la culpa, yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todos los problemas y a pesar de tus rechazos yo te sigo amando, y te amare por siempre, con todo mi corazón, Haruka?- la rubia por fin la miro, pero había algo raro en su mirada- Haruka?-

-quien eres tu?-


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5. SIN SALIDA**

Haruka se alejaba detrás de aquellos hombres y Lita solo se quedo parada observando, no sabia que hacer.

-vamos- se escucho una vos detrás de ella, era Tomoe, montaba una motocicleta y miraba fijamente a Lita- vamos, tenemos que seguirlos, esos chicos no son de fiar, algo podría pasarle-

-esta bien- la chica trepo en la parte trasera de la moto y ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde los demás habían ido. Tardaron un poco de tiempo en llegar, justo en el momento en el que Haruka y Akira saltaban del precipicio.

Ambos cayeron bien y siguieron a través del espeso bosque, Haruka llevaba la delantera por la derecha, no se podía ver mucho de ella, solo la cortina de nieve que levantaba con su moto, esquivaba los obstáculos con tal agilidad que era increíble, Akira tenia mas problema que ella.

Ya habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino cuando se alcanzo a ver que el joven caía estrepitosamente de su vehículo, al parecer habia perdido el control después de saltar un montículo de nieve. Al parecer

Haruka no se habia dado cuenta pues ya casi estaba al final del camino, a unos 50 metros de llegar, 40, 30, no parecía intentar detenerse, estaba demasiado cerca.

-que esta haciendo?- se alarmo Tomoe.

-HARUKA¡¡- grito Lita, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla.

Vieron que la nieve se levantaba, al parecer había intentado frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-vamos- Tomoe llamo la atención de Lita y ambas bajaron por otra parte mas lisa de terreno y se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar donde debía estar la rubia. Se frenaron a pocos metros del barranco y Lita bajo rápidamente de la moto. A lo lejos podía verse la moto que había usado Haruka pero no había señal de la rubia.

-habrá caído?- pregunto Tomoe preocupada.

-espero que no-

Se acercaron a la orilla pero no había señal de la chica, lo que era un alivio, ya que no había caído, pero ¿sonde estaba?

A un par de metros de donde se encontraban las dos chicas comenzó a levantarse un montículo de nieve y ambas se asustaron pero se les pasó el susto cuando vieron aparecer la chaqueta de Haruka de entre la nieve y se acercaron a ayudarla. La tomaron por los brazos y la ayudaron a incorporarse.

-estas bien?-pregunto lita pero la respuesta llego a ella cuando la rubia levanto la cabeza.

Tenía una abertura en la parte derecha de la frente de donde salía mucha sangre que ya corría hasta su boca y había manchado parte de su cabello. La chica miro hacia el suelo donde había una roca manchada de sangre, lo que confirmaba que se había golpeado con ella al caer.

-casi me matas de un susto Haruka- se quejo la chica de cabellos castaños.

-lo siento Lita, no se que me paso- respondió con vos débil- mi cabeza me decía que debía frenar pero mi cuerpo no respondía, fue bastante raro-

-pues será mejor que no vuelvas a hacerlo, porque Michiru me mataría si algo te pasa- bromeo la chica pero Haruka no se rio.

-Michiru?, de quien hablas?-

-ja-ja-ja que graciosa-

-hablo en serio, quien es Michiru?-

-basta Haruka, ya entendí-

-Lita, escúchame, en verdad no se de que me hablas, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre-

Lita miro a la chica sorprendida, ¿en realidad se había olvidado de Michiru? ¿no bromeaba? Que rayos pasaba, no podía suceder que la recordara a ella y no recordara a Michiru, debía de ser una broma, pero se veía tan seria, no habia ninguna señal en su rostro de que estuviera diciendo mentiras, la incertidumbre y la duda llenaban su mirada.

…eso fue lo que sucedió- Lita término de contar todo a las demás chicas.

Haruka se encontraba descansando en su habitación y se habían reunido en la sala frente a la chimenea para discutir lo que había sucedido. Ya eran pasado de las 4 de la tarde y Mina y Rei habían llegado al lugar hacia casi una hora después de recibir las llamadas de Lita y Ami de que no irían a esquiar.

-me parece bastante extraño- comento Ami- es común que la gente pierda la memoria por algún tiempo o hasta permanentemente, pero que Haruka se olvidara solo de Michiru, eso es lo mas extraño que eh visto-

-chicas, creo que se lo que esta sucediendo-comento seriamente Rei viéndolas a todas despectivamente.

-quieres decir que todo esto es obra de esa mujer?- se sorprendió Mina.

-eso es lo único que puede estar sucediendo, tal vez entro en la mente de Haruka, quizá esa mujer le hizo esto, le hizo olvidar a Michiru-

-cuando estábamos en la pista de patinaje-hablo de pronto Michiru desde el rincón donde había permanecido callada durante todo el relato y las sorprendió pues su vos sonaba extraña- sentía algo extraño, de pronto aparecieron imágenes en mi cabeza, del momento…del momento en el que Haruka me dijo…me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo-las lagrimas no podían ser reprimidas, se sentía tonta al expresar tanta debilidad ante las chicas, pues siempre la habían visto fuerte, se levantaba ante todos los problemas y nunca se dejaba vencer. Pero ya no podía, ya no podía ser esa persona fuerte que era antes, ya no porque Haruka no estaba con ella, porque era ella quien la volvía fuerte, por quien peleaba cada día, lo único que le importaba salvar de aquel triste mundo y ya no la tenia. Aunque aparte de eso había algo mas, era extraño por que a pesar de que ya no estaba con Haruka nunca había mostrado tanta debilidad, pocas veces había llorado pero ahora no podía contenerse, se sentía la persona mas miserable del mundo, se sentía débil y sin ganas de nada, nada le importaba, vivir sin ella no era vida- y me pareció ver a esa mujer, diciéndome que Haruka no me merecía, que ya no me quería…-no pudo decir nada mas, su vos se quebró.

El clima empeoraba cada ves mas, las nubes negras cubrían el cielo y parecía casi de noche. Tomoe se había ido hacia ya bastante rato para poder dejarlas hablar de sus asuntos.

Las horas les pasaban lentamente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en aquel momento de tención solo para torturarlas, solo para hacerlas pensar en los problemas por los que pasaban y preocuparlas aun mas, ya que a pesar de que la que mas mal se la pasaba era Michiru, las demás sentían su tristeza casi propia pues era su amiga y se sentían inútiles e indefensas al no saber que hacer, como detener a esa mujer, como podrían hacerlo ahora que Haruka no recordaba a Michiru.

Ni siquiera Rei, que muchas veces había tenido que liar con situaciones así, sabia de que manera ayudar a su amiga.

Michiru subió a su habitación a eso de las 7 de la noche, después de pasar unas horas sentada en el sofá con la vista perdida en las llamas de la chimenea, subió las escaleras rápidamente sin decir nada a nadie y se encerró en su habitación.

-que podemos hacer?- pregunto Serena desde la puesta de la cocina en cuanto escucho que la puesta del segundo piso se cerro.

Las seis chicas (Tomoe aun sigue de entrometida con ellas) se reunieron en la sala.

-es bastante difícil esta situación, ya que no nos enfrentamos a algo muy normal- comento Ami.

-nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores en el pasado y salimos adelante- hablo Reí.

-Reí tiene razón, debe haber alguna manera de resolver esto- dijo Serena que conservaba intacta su optimismo.

-no creo que puedan salir de esto- hablo Tomoe que estaba sentada en el sillón mediano al lado de Lita.

-de que hablas?- se extraño Reí por aquel comentario y vio su misma expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de sus otras amigas.

La chica permaneció callada por unos instantes dirigiendo la mirada hacia las llamas que se arremolinaban extrañamente en la chimenea- esto ya ha pasado muchas veces en este lugar, a las personas que ocupan esta cabaña- volvió la mirada hacia las chicas y luego la desvió hacia el segundo piso- ellas no volverán a ser las mismas nunca, poco a poco su felicidad se desvanecerá- callo de nuevo- este apenas es el comienzo- volvió la mirada hacia ellas- ni siquiera ustedes pueden ayudarlas, esto es algo que tienen que resolver ellas solas, pero como están las cosas no creo que logren salir de esto, Haruka a perdido todo recuerdo de Michiru y esta poco a poco se derrumba, pierde sus fuerzas y esperanzas y la verdad es que no la culpo, si me pasara lo mismo yo estaría igual, lo único que pueden hacer ustedes es apoyarlas, pero eso no mejorara nada- volvio la mirada hacia la ventana-tengo que irme ya, el día se esta poniendo muy feo y talvez mas tarde no pueda volver, se aproxima una gran tormenta- esto ultimo lo dijo mas como afirmación o advertencia- les deseo suerte- se levanto, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro tras ella. Unos momentos después escucharon el rugido de la moto alejarse poco a poco.

¿Qué podían hacer?, ¿Cómo ayudar? No lo sabían, solo esperaban sentadas sin nada que hacer como esperando que la respuesta llegara a ellas de improviso, entrara volando por la ventana y les diera la solución, pero era obvio que eso no pasaría pues las únicas que podían solucionar todo aquello estaban completamente imposibilitadas para hacerlo. Ya que a la vista de Haruka aquel asunto no era de importancia y para Michiru ya todo estaba perdido pues había perdido su mayor sustento, su razón de luchar. Así que ya no quedaba más que hacer.

-creo que deberíamos regresar a casa- hablo de pronto Ami- si nos quedamos aquí lo mas probable es que este problema se haga mas grande y todo empeorara- argumento mirando a cada una de sus amigas.

-tienes razón- la apoyo Reí- esto no se solucionara si seguimos aquí, debemos regresar, lo antes posible-

Las chicas subieron a su habitación, ya estaba oscuro, aunque era temprano todavía pero ninguna de ellas tenía ganas de cenar así que decidieron descansar después de aquel largo día.

Despertó de su no muy profundo sueño, aun no había amanecido pues tras las cortinas solo se veía la tenue luz de la luna. Se levanto de la cama lentamente, tenia adolorido el cuerpo por dormir en una posición incomoda, aun llevaba las ropas de la tarde y los vestigios de las lagrimas que habían surcado su hermoso rostro unas horas antes.

La tristeza le vino de nuevo a la mente, recordó la razón de sus lagrimas y se sintió mal nuevamente pero ya no tenia fuerzas para llorar mas, ya no quería, tenia que encontrarle una solución a todo aquello, pero ¿Qué podía hacer ahora que la persona que podía ayudarla no la recordaba?

Se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, a fin de cuentas era la única manera en la que podría olvidarse de aquella situación, huir aunque fuera por un rato ya le pondría la cara por la mañana, pero no había terminado de acomodarse en la cama cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del primer piso, severos golpes secos.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta entreabriéndola un poco pero desde allí no podía ver nada.

Salio silenciosamente, sus pasos hicieron crujir la madera del piso pero al parecer aquella persona que hacia ruido estaba muy concentrada en su labor.

Alcanzo las escaleras y bajo lentamente. Lo que vio la inundo de infinidad de sentimientos:

Haruka estaba de espaldas a ella, frente al juego de tiro al blanco y lanzaba los dardos acertando cada uno de ellos en el centro, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, mientras se recargaba en la mesa de billar. Se quedo sentada en uno de los peldaños observándola mientras ella no podía verla, aunque en realidad tenia ganas de que volteara la mirada y le dirigiera una sonrisa como siempre lo hacia al verla, que la llamara por su nombre, que la abrazara de nuevo, quería sentirla cerca, pero solo podía limitarse a observar minuciosamente cada movimiento de la rubia como si fuera la ultima ves que la vería.

La chica termino de lanzar todos los dardos que llevaba en la mano y se aproximo al tablero para recogerlos y tal vez comenzar de nuevo. Retiro los dardos de la tabla se volvió hacia donde estaba Michiru quien pudo observarla de frente por fin.

Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver el inicio de su pecho, sus mechones rebeldes caían sobre su frente y ojos y tenia una expresión seria en su rostro. Al principio no vio a Michiru pues estaba agachada limpiando las puntas de los dardos, pero al cabo de unos segundos alzo la vista y por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y para sorpresa de Michiru la chica le dirigió una dulce sonrisa después de lo cual volvió a su juego.

-perdón por despertarte- hablo y su vos sonó completamente nueva para la chica de cabello aguamarina como si la escuchara por primera vez pero a la vez conociéndola de toda la vida.

-n…no hay problema- contesto la chica levantándose del peldaño y caminando hacia una silla al lado de la chimenea donde todavía ardían algunos rescoldos del fuego de la noche.

Se observaron durante varios momentos sin decir nada, en un silencio nada incomodo pues siempre se habían dicho todo con solo una mirada y a pesar de que de la mente de Haruka se había borrado todo recuerdo de la chica que tenia en frente se sentía a gusto sosteniéndole la mirada de esa manera. Después de unos momentos volvió la mirada y se dispuso a hacerlo que hacia unos momentos hacia.

-no podía dormir-dijo mientras tiraba el primer dardo y daba en el blanco- todo este asunto me preocupa bastante-

Michiru regreso de golpe a la realidad de lo que sucedía, que había olvidado por un momento ante la intensidad de la mirada de aquella chica.

-igual yo-afirmo desanimada-tampoco puedo descansar por pensar en eso-

-te llamas Michiru verdad?-

La pregunta hizo que se formara un nudo en la garganta de la chica así que solo asintió.

-antes de que llegaras Lita me hablo mucho sobre ti, de cosas que pasamos juntas y yo… me siento estúpida en verdad por no poder recordarte, ya que en realidad parece que eres una persona muy especial en mi vida…

-últimamente ya no era así, tú decidiste que no íbamos a ningún lado y quisiste que nos separáramos-

-ya veo-el comentario hizo que la rubia prestara toda su atención en la chica que tenia en frente. Examino su rostro por unos momentos, la miro profundamente, lo que hizo que Michiru se sonrojara ligeramente- sabes?- pregunto, acercándose lentamente a la chica de ojos verdes- la verdad es que no me sorprende que fueras tan especial para mi y no me imagino que razón pude haber tenido para dejarte, pero seguro que fue bastante fuerte… o bastante estúpida…-

-me inclino por la segunda- hablo Michiru. De pronto se sintió como si el tiempo hubiera regresado pues la mirada seductora de la chica y su caminar lento le habían hecho creer eso, y solo quería dejarse llevar por el sentimiento.

La rubia esbozo una leve sonrisa y se inclino sobre la silla apoyándose en las posaderas, quedando así su rostro a la altura del de la chica y a pocos centímetros de este. La veía seriamente a los ojos, su mirada seductora se fue, dando paso a una seria, una mirada profunda que escudriñaba en los ojos de Michiru, como si tuviera la esperanza de que sus recuerdos viajaran hacia ella desde la mente de Michiru a través de sus ojos, pero algo mas sucedió:

Varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, una playa, un barco, la música de un violín, la luz del amanecer, una chica cayendo de un precipicio, una motocicleta, la misma chica frente a ella en una cafetería, sentimientos, celos, enojo, alegría, tristeza, un mar de sentimientos, ira, una chica besando a un hombre en la T.V., objetos rotos, lagrimas, ira y tristeza de nuevo. Todo borroso, nada, la mente en blanco, unos extraños ojos inyectados en sangre, era como regresar un video, todo se iba de nuevo, una extraña mujer.

Dolor, ahora solo había dolor, no solo físico, sino sentimental, un gran dolor en su interior.

Abrió los ojos, estaba ancada frente a la silla donde se hallaba Michiru, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, pero no por estar saturada sino de vacía, no había nada más que una mirada fría.

-estas bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-s…si, es…estoy bien- se levanto y desvió la mirada- debo ir a dormir- dio la vuelta, subió rápidamente las escaleras y entro en su habitación, dejando a una dolorida chica tras ella, sentada en aquella silla, que ahora parecía bastante incomoda. Después de unos minutos de estar allí sentada se paso al sillón y el sueño la venció al fin.

La alarma de tu teléfono celular la despertó, se suponía que tenían que salir temprano para poder llegar a la ciudad lo antes posible. Ami abrió los ojos lentamente y se levanto. Algo extraño pasaba, había puesto la alarma a las 7 de la mañana y se suponía que a esa hora el sol ya iluminaba un poco, pero tras las cortinas de su habitación no se veía nada, parecía oscuro todavía. Reviso su reloj de pulsera, tal vez el del celular se había descompuesto, pero igual marcaba las 7 de la mañana en punto.

Se dispuso a ver lo que sucedía cuando escucho un grito proveniente del primer piso:

-CHICAS¡¡-

Parecía la vos de Michiru. Se levanto de prisa y salió rápidamente de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Serena, Mina, Lita, Haruka y Michiru, todas miraban hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmada, pero la respuesta vino a ella al ver hacia la ventana:

A través de esta no se podía ver el exterior, sino una capa de nieve que parecía cubrir el exterior.

En ese memento Rei bajo las escaleras corriendo muy asustada.

-la cabaña esta cubierta completamente, no hay manera de salir- les informo.

-que haremos?- pregunto serena asustada abrazándose a Mina.

-tranquilícense- tercio Ami- debe haber alguna manera de salir…

-no la hay, subí al ático y esta completamente cubierto de nieve-

-que demonios esta pasando?- Michiru parecía mucho mas asustada que las demás- anoche ni siquiera nevó-

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que casi no tuvieron tiempo de asimilarlo:

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la ventana, aparecieron unos enormes ojos rojos, que parecían estar en su mente, seguidos por la imagen de una mujer vestida de blanco y abundante cabello que cubría su rostro, un fuerte viento, Michiru cayó al piso desmayada, un grito de dolor, Haruka cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza, un viento más fuerte y una risa desgarradora.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6. HOLA Y ADIOS**

-DEJANOS EN PAZ- se escucho el grito de Haruka- SAL DE MI CABEZA- sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes- AAAAAAHH- sintió que algo le quemaba la mano con la que se apoyaba en el piso y abrió ligeramente los ojos. Michiru, que estaba tumbada a su lado, le sujetaba de la mano y le producía dolor en ella, pero a pesar del dolor la sujeto aun más fuerte. La mano le quemaba pero muy en su interior se sentía bien sujetándola con fuerza, su interior se sentía a salvo, como si su alma quisiera escapar pero la mano de Michiru no se lo permitiera. El viento arrecio en el interior de la cabaña, varios objetos volaron y una de las ventanas se rompió haciendo que gran cantidad de nieve penetrara en el interior.

Caos absoluto, un torbellino en sus mentes, unidas por el contacto de sus manos, dolor compartido, gritos y golpes y luego solo calma, silencio.

No había comunicación, los celulares no tenían señal, los radios no captaban nada y el teléfono estaba muerto.

Las 7 chicas atrapadas en aquella pequeña cabaña solo podían esperar que intentaran rescatarlas, que alguien se preguntara donde se habían metido Mina Aino, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh y se dieran cuenta de que en ese momento se encontraban atrapadas en una cabaña y bajo la amenaza de un fantasma que había sufrido una decepción amorosa y ahora quería turbar el amor de cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino.

En ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto de Ami, ya que el primer piso haba quedado casi cubierto por la nieve. Haruka y Michiru aun no habían despertado y se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

-que podemos hacer?...que podemos hacer?-repetía Ami una y otra vez en vos baja mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de su cama, mientras las demás la observaban.

-no hay manera de resolver esto-dijo lita, que estaba recostada en la cama y miraba al techo.

-que dices?- se sorprendió Serena- no me digas que ya perdiste las esperanzas?-

-y que podemos hacer?- pregunto sin alterarse.

-pues no lo sé- se desanimo- pero somos las Sailor Scauts no? Hemos salido de muchos problemas y esta vez no será la excepción-

-Serena tiene razón-hablo Rei.

-a si?- no acababa de creer que Rei le diera la razón.

-claro, somos las Sailor scauts, siempre hemos estado juntas, siempre hemos vencido juntas y esta no puede ser la excepción, hay una solución y debemos encontrarla como antes… como siempre-

-y, por donde comenzamos?- Mina se incorporo de la cama muy animada.

-supongo que lo primero será hablar con ellas en cuanto despierten-dijo refriéndose a Haruka y a Michiru.

-entonces hay que esperar a que despierten- propuso Ami.

-no hace falta-

Las chicas voltearon hacia la puerta y allí paradas, bajo el umbral, estaban Haruka y Michiru. Se veían bastante cansadas y adoloridas, pero aun así la expresión de su rostro era firme. Entraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama.

-has podido recordar algo?- pregunto Ami, dirigiéndose a Haruka.

-no- respondió- algunos recuerdos vienen a mi mente de pronto, al estar al lado de Michiru, pero se esfuman de inmediato, hasta recuerdos que conservaba se han perdido poco a poco hasta quedar en sombras, escenas confusas-

-recuerdos que conservabas sobre Michiru?-

-algo así…supongo…cada vez que trato de recordar, me duele bastante la cabeza y aparecen sus ojos en mi mente, lo intento y lo intento y no puedo…

-estás segura de que ya lo intentaste lo suficiente, o solo lo que has querido?- la interrogo Rei.

-a que te refieres? Claro que lo he intentado mucho- se ofendió.

-hablo de que…pienso que en realidad no recuerdas nada porque así lo quieres…es posible que la loca tuviera algo que ver…pero pienso que tu miedo a hacerle daño a Michiru y tu afán en que te olvidara y en poder olvidarla…esos sentimientos también tienen algo que ver en que no recuerdes todo lo que se refiere a Michiru…creo que una parte de ti quiere recordar, para poder terminar con esto, la parte que ama a Michiru y quiere luchar por ella…en cambio la parte que desea olvidarla, se siente feliz de quedarse así y es la que te obliga a detenerte cuando tratas de recordar- termino de hablar y aun veía directamente a los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia.

La chica estuvo a punto de alegar, de decir que Rei estaba completamente equivocada, que ya lo había intentado todo y no funcionaba, que lo único que quería era recordar, pero se detuvo al recordar las veces que había intentado recordar y una parte de su cabeza se negaba a hacerlo, inconscientemente se había obligado a no tratar mas, a aceptar su condición y resignarse a que todo estaba perdido.

-tal vez-fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba al piso.

-entonces que es lo que haremos?-

-creo que lo mejor sería invocar el poder de las sailors- propuso Rei.

-y como se supone que haremos eso?-

-no lo sé, debe haber alguna manera para que nuestros poderes regresen-

-no creo que eso sea posible-hablo serena

-porque lo dices?-

-luna me dijo que como ya no era posible que apareciera otro enemigo, los poderes serian anulados hasta el momento en el que yo necesitara de su protección...hasta el nuevo milenio de plata-

-ya veo-

Nadie sabía qué hacer, apenas hacia unos momentos habían podido ver la luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel, se habían animado a luchar, pero ahora no sabía de qué manera y la luz volvía a atenuarse.

-debe haber alguna forma-

-pues como yo lo veo, no hay otra que luchar así-

-queeee?, te refieres a pelear sin poderes-

-sí, bueno, yo se que hacemos buen equipo, de cualquier manera si nos unimos algo se podrá hacer-

-estoy de acuerdo, a veces es mejor inteligencia que fuerza- dicto Ami.

-claro, como eres experta en esas cosas- se ofendió Serena.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, las chicas recorrieron la casa buscando cosas que pudieran servirles para salir de la casa, aunque estaban seguras de que la nieve no sería tan fácil de traspasar.

-podríamos quemar algo y derretir la nieve- propuso Rei

-sí, pero tiene que ser desde arriba, porque si intentamos salir desde abajo y hacemos demasiado movimiento al salir podríamos echarnos toda la nieve en cima, y supongo que si lo asemos arriba y la nieve cae no será tanta- respondió Ami.

-y que podemos quemar?- pregunto Mina mientras sacaba algunas cosas de un viejo baúl que estaba en el ático.

-no puedo creer que renten estas cabañas con todo este desastre aquí adentro- se quejo serena mientas sacaba lo que parecían unos calcetines viejos y los arrojaba muy lejos de ella.

-pues que bueno, porque todas estas cosas viejas nos ayudaran a salir-

-aun no entiendo que podemos hacer con todas estas cosas- se quejo serena.

Al ver que todas estaban distraídas Michiru aprovecho para colarse por la puerta y bajar a su habitación un poco.

Se había sentido muy incómoda de pronto, como si no encajara entre aquel grupo de chicas optimistas, pues para ella, para su manera de pensar y de ver las cosas, la realidad era que ya todo se había perdido.

Claramente el optimismo no se le daba después de todo lo que había sucedido, y la verdad ni siquiera sabía si tenía ganas de regresar a la realidad, al lado de las personas que la habían rodeado cuando

Haruka la dejo. Quería quedarse allí, encerrada en ese mundo alterno, en ese recóndito lugar en las montañas, encerrada…al lado de Haruka, y olvidar todo lo demás…olvidar a sus padres, a sus amigos de Londres, su trabajo…olvidarlo…olvidar a Edward.

Sonrió al percatarse que era la primera ocasión, desde que había llegado a Japón, que se acordaba del chico ingles. Desde el momento que había visto a la rubia todo se le había olvidado, todo lo sucedido desde el cruce de sus miradas hasta ese momento era lo único real en el mundo, tan real y casi táctil y a partir del abandono de la chica hasta despedirse de Edward…le parecía un sueño…un mal sueño…una terrible pesadilla de la que siempre había querido despertar.

Pero ahora no se sentía como haber despertado…solo había cambiado de sueño, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón y a pesar de que ese era el problema más grande que había tenido en su vida, la verdad era que no quería despertar, porque eso significaría perderla de nuevo y no quería…por supuesto que no quería…quería estar a su lado a pesar de que ella ni la recordaba y tal vez, si las suposiciones de Rei eran ciertas, la chica no quería recordarla…pero aun así…aun así…ella…ella la amaba…

Escucho pasos en el pasillo y unos segundos después apareció ella en el umbral de la puerta, como si mentalmente hubiera sentido que Michiru la necesitaba.

-hola- saludo la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola-le contesto desde la cama, donde estaba sentada.

-te pasa algo?- pregunto cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de preocupación.

-no, estoy bien…es solo…que quería descansar un poco, eso es todo-

La rubia sonrió y se acerco para sentarse al lado de Michiru.

-te das cuenta de que no sabes mentir?-pregunto mientras le tomaba de la mano, en un gesto de apoyo- cuéntame que te sucede-pidió la chica.

Se miraron a los ojos profundamente por unos momentos. Michiru trataba de encontrar a la antigua Haruka entre aquellos profundos y a la vez inexpresivos ojos…allí estaba…se percato entonces de que la antigua

Haruka nunca se había ido de ellos, allí seguía…porque el estar cerca de Michiru la regresaba…la obligaba a volver desde las profundidades de aquella mente en la que se había escondido, dejando en su cuerpo solo un alma vacía, con sentimientos…pero sin el entendimiento de ellos, sabía que los tenia pero no sabía porque, ni para quien eran…esa era la Haruka que tenía en frente…y esos sentimientos le pertenecían.

-Haruka-suspiro la chica, casi sin querer y como instintivamente venció la distancia que las separaba…esa molesta distancia que aunque en realidad eran centímetros, en esos días le habían parecido millas enteras…las venció…recorrió millas enteras…y por fin sintió el contacto de los labios de la chica contra los suyos…la otra chica al principio no lo podía creer…lo quería, claro que sí, pero jamás había imaginado que sería Michiru quien tomara la iniciativa y al darse cuenta que no estaba soñando, no pudo hacer más que entregarse a lo que hacía mucho que deseaba.

Se fundían en un profundo beso…un beso eterno…apasionado y calmado a la vez…sabían que lo necesitaban…ambas se correspondían mutuamente…y a pesar de que a su alrededor era invierno ellas ya sentían la primavera en la piel, escuchaban a las aves cantar…los ríos fluir…las plantas florecer…el mundo…el universo entero giraba a su alrededor.

Las manos de Haruka subieron por la espalda de Michiru…quería sentirla…en cuerpo y alma…sentía que le faltaba el aire, ¿pero que importaba?, que importancia tenía el aire, si ahora Michiru se había convertido en su aire…en su todo…pero ¿Cómo era que tenia esos sentimientos?, allí estaban, imperceptibles…¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan dependiente de la chica de cabello aguamarina?...¿cuándo?...¿CUANDO?...

Se separaron después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, pero solo lo suficiente como para poder hablar y tomar aire.

-te amo-suspiro Haruka a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Michiru. No sabía porque lo había dicho porque parte de ella parecía no sentirlo, no sabía si era cierto porque esa misma parte le decía que mentía, no sabía si quiera si era ella misma la que hablaba pues su misma vos le había sonado como un eco lejano, un eco que formulaba dos palabras completamente desconocidas para ella.

Solo sabia una cosa…que en cuanto sintió el fuerte viento, los ojos y la risa ya familiares, se arrepintió de haber ducho esas palabras…y aun mas cuando sintió a la chica zafarse de sus manos, la sintió gritar lejanamente mientras luchaba por sujetarse bien al cuerpo de Haruka, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles…pues unos segundos después había sido absorbida por un enorme agujero negro que al instante después se cerró…

¿Qué había sucedido? Esa pregunta aun rondaba su cabeza cuando las 5 Sailor scauts entraron por la puerta y la encontraron sentada en la cama, con una expresión de terror en el rostro y los brazos extendidos hacia un lugar donde no había nada…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7. ENTRE AZUL Y BUENAS NOCHES**

Su mano seguía extendida hacia la nada, su mente seguía paralizada y sus ojos completamente abiertos. Aun no captaba lo que había sucedido. "Se la llevo"; afirmo una vos en su cabeza. Esa mujer se la había llevado y ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo, no había movido ni un solo musculo. "todo fue…tan rápido…y no pude…" trato de excusarse a sí misma. "Pero aun ahora sigues sentada sin hacer nada, eso quiere decir que no te importa".

-Haruka- escucho una vos lejana- HARUKA!!- sintió que alguien la tomaba por el hombro para llamar su atención y en ese momento fue consciente de que en la habitación estaban el resto de las chicas.

Se levanto de la cama rápidamente casi brincando.

-Haruka, que sucedió?- pregunto Ami que era la que había llamado su atención-Haruka, donde está Michiru?-

-ella…ella…esa mujer se la llevo- casi no podía hablar, el decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más cierto de lo que lo había sentido, y el miedo comenzó a invadirla- tenemos que ir por ella…tenemos que rescatar a Michiru-

-pero cómo?...no podemos salir de aquí ya lo intentamos todo-

-es imposible, no podemos hacer nada…-

Todas parecían estar desesperadas, convencidas completamente de que no era posible salir, pero Haruka necesitaba ir por Michiru, le aterraba pensar lo que esa mujer le podría hacer, o que no la volvería a ver nunca…nunca más…

-Haruka no hay nada que hacer…

-qué?, me están diciendo que se han dado por vencidas, me están diciendo que ustedes…las personas que lucharon en el pasado por gente que no conocían, por personas que nunca les agradecieron…ahora se están dando por vencidas cuando se trata de salvar a su compañera, y más que eso…a una amiga, una persona que peleo a su lado muchas veces…que las apoyo…eso es lo que tratan de decirme?...

Nadie contesto nada, aunque no fue necesario ya que después de unos segundos una luz apareció donde la mujer había desaparecido minutos antes llevándose a Michiru, todas se asustaron pues pensaron que sería de nuevo ella pero estaban completamente equivocadas y quedaron sorprendidas al reconocer la silueta que acababa de aparecer en aquel lugar.

No podían creerlo. Ya la habían visto muchas veces, de hecho técnicamente siempre estaba con ellas y en ese mismo momento se había encontrado parada entre Rei y Ami. Era la última persona a la que esperaban ver pero se alegraron pues eso podría significar una solución.

Allí estaba parada frente a ella, la luz que la rodeaba poco a poco se fue atenuando hasta quedar en nada y las observo con sus dulces ojos una por una hasta posarlos en Haruka que la observaba atónita.

-hola Haruka- la saludo con una dulce voz que parecía más un eco.

-N… neo reina…Serena- susurro la chica sin poder creerlo.

-si- afirmo y siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta- escúchenme, no tengo mucho tiempo así que pongan atención- seguían atónitas pero parecían ponerle atención- soy consciente de la situación en la que están, y se perfectamente que sin sus poderes no lograran librarse de este problema, pero también es verdad que no puedo regresárselos por mucho tiempo, así que lo que hare será regresar cierta cantidad a cada una, y cuando lo gasten volverán a ser normales y tendrán que seguir así, úsenlo con responsabilidad y aprovéchenlo- las miro a todas, sabía que entendían lo que les decía-confió en que harán lo posible por rescatar a su compañera- miro a Haruka de nuevo- y Haruka, date cuenta por favor de lo que estás haciendo y recapacita-

Haruka no contesto nada, no sabía que decir, se acababa de dar cuenta de que la pérdida de memoria en realidad había sido algo que ella quería y se había estado escondiendo detrás de eso para no aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos y para no romper la promesa que se había echo ella misma de buscar la felicidad de Michiru al lado de otra persona, pero…aun así…

-rescatare a Michiru- soltó de repente aun con la mirada de la reina sobre ella- juro que no malgastare el favor que nos está haciendo- afirmo seriamente.

-lo se Haruka, confió en ti en todas ustedes- volteo a ver al resto de las chicas.

-Ser…quiero decir…Neo Reina Serena…acaso usted sabe como terminara todo esto…supongo que usted ya paso por esto…que es lo que sucederá?- pregunto Rei.

-si, yo ya he pasado por esto, pero por obvias razones no puedo decirles lo que sucederá, ustedes tienen que crear su futuro mediante sus decisiones, se que serán las correctas porque confió en ustedes- sonrió, mientras caminada hacia la ventana que en ese momento estaba cubierta de hielo, poso su mano sobre el frio cristal y con la misma sonrisa en el rostro las observo nuevamente- confió en ustedes- afirmo, volteo la mirada y una intensa luz ilumino la habitación, segándolas.

Después de unos segundos pudieron abrir los ojos por fin. Seguían dentro de la casa con sus ropas normales, como si nada hubiera cambiado, sin embargo en su interior tenían esa extraña sensación de poder que tenían estando transformadas, sabían que tenían sus poderes de vuelta y podrían salir.

-vamos-sentencio Haruka mirándolas a todas con seguridad y viendo la seguridad en los rostros de sus compañeras.

Haruka volvió la mirada a la ventana dispuesta a lanzar un ataque para salir, pero Rei la detuvo.

-no, espera- se puso frente a ella- será mejor que lo haga yo, además tu debes conservar tus poderes hasta el final- volteo a la ventana y se puso en posición de ataque – SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE¡¡- el fuego salió de sus manos, de todo su cuerpo, más potente que nunca y abrió un enorme agujero en la pared.

Salieron rápidamente, con miedo de que algo mas pudiera impedirles salir, pero nada más sucedió.

Rei sentía como el poder que había sentido en su interior disminuía poco a poco, había usado algo muy potente para no fallarles a las demás y ahora no sabía que tanto mas podría luchar para ayudarles, pero estaba feliz pues por fin estaban fuera y ella pensaba, lo más difícil era eso, pero estaba equivocada…

-estas bien Rei- pregunto serena al darse cuenta de que su amiga se quedaba atrás.

-si, no te preocupes estoy bien-

Todas corrían guiadas por Haruka en dirección al lado del bosque donde había visto por primera vez a aquella mujer, solo habían pasado un par de días desde aquel incidente y sin embargo mientras pensaba en eso le parecía que había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo.

Se detuvo en un lugar del camino donde le era casi imposible ver, no había mucha luz ya que los arboles estaban bástate juntos y no dejaban que la luz se filtrara.

-ahora hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto serena algo preocupada.

-no lo sé, pero será mejor que permanezcamos juntas-

-siento una presencia maligna acercándose- anuncio Rei a sus amigas.

-de donde proviene?- pregunto Lita.

-no estoy segura, parece que se mueve rápidamente hacia aquí, pero no logro distinguir de donde, parece como si fueran muchas presencias viniendo de todos lados-

-Hay que estar alerta, no tardaran en llegar-

Formaron un círculo, y se pusieron en posición de defensa, esperando ver algo que se moviera, el sonido de alguna rama rompiéndose, alguna alteración en el viento o un sonido extraño, pero nada sucedió, permanecieron así durante algunos momentos pero no había nada raro.

-que sucede Rei- pregunto Haruka.

-las presencias se sienten aquí-

-pero no vemos nada-

-solo estén alerta, el que no vean nada no significa que no hay…

No pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento alrededor del círculo que habían formado apareció otro de un extraño fuego azul.

-nadie se mueva- advirtió Rei.

Una parte del circulo de fuego se desprendió dirigiéndose directo al rostro de Ami, quien logro esquivarlo pero al instante siguiente salió otro y le dio en el hombro haciendo una quemadura en sus ropas llegando hasta su piel. Las demás la protegieron al instante listas para un nuevo ataque, sin embargo este no llego, las llamas permanecieron en su lugar solo moviéndose a causa del fuerte viento.

-estas bien Ami?- le pregunto Reí arrodillándose a su lado.

-s…si…no es grave…solo…AAAH¡¡- se llevo la mano al hombro y presiono, el dolor comenzó a aumentar y se expandió por todo su brazo- puedo pelear, tengo…tengo que ayudarles-

-será mejor que no te esfuerces o empeorara- le sentencio Reí.

La chica se levanto sin hacerle caso a Rei y se puso en posición dispuesta a lanzar un ataque.

-BURBUJAS CONGELANTES DE MERCURIO ¡ESTALLEN!-

El ataque funciono, el circulo de fuego se desvaneció produciendo lo que parecían gritos de dolor en el aire y al instante Ami cayo al suelo aun mas adolorida que antes sintiendo como su poder disminuía.

-no debiste hacer eso- las chicas se sorprendieron pues ninguna de las presentes había hablado, pero reconocieron aquella vos de entre las sombras apareció la mujer, llevaba un kimono blanco que arrastraba en el piso y sus cabellos que cubrían completamente su rostro. En su mano llevaba una pequeña llama de color azul- el fuego de la muerte, no suele hacer mucho daño pero absorbe el poder de las personas y si te esfuerzas demasiado el proceso es más rápido, de ahí su nombre- se acerco el fuego a la cara y pareció acariciarlo con un dedo- es impresionante lo que este pequeño puede hacer, aunque su nivel de defensa no es muy fuerte y es derrotado fácilmente- cerro su mano aplastando el pequeño fuego que al instante pareció soltar un grito de dolor y entre los dedos de la mujer se filtro un extraño humo blanco- en esto se convierten las almas que poseo, en simples llamas que vagan por el bosque esperando encontrar algún inocente para arrancarle las energías vitales, si no lo hacen…desaparecen, aunque no se le puede llamar muerte, ya que no poseen vida que se les pueda arrebatar, son simples almas… inutiles- hablaba como si las conociera de años, como hubiera esperado mucho para revelar un gran secreto. Levanto la cabeza y aunque no podía ver sus ojos, Haruka sabia perfectamente que la miraba fijamente- aunque tu querida amiga tendrá menos suerte que estas inútiles almas….

Haruka no la dejo terminar, la rabia la invadió y olvidando completamente que poseía sus poderes de Sailor y que aquella mujer era un fantasma, se abalanzo contra ella y choco contra el árbol que se encontraba a espaldas de la mujer.

-eres bastante molesta Haruka Tenoh, pero no creo que llegues mas lejos de aquí- desapareció y solo rezono su voz en la oscuridad y el vacio donde creían encontrarse- TIENEN POCO TIEMPO PARA LLEGAR AMI REFUGIO, SI LOGRAN DERROTAR A MIS CRIATURAS Y…A MI, TALVEZ CONSIDERE REGRESARLES A SU AMIGA, SI NO, SUFRIRA UN DESTINO PEOR QUE LA MUERTE- apareció un as de luz roja a lo lejos- LAS ESPERO EN MI CUEVA, SI ES QUE TIENEN SUERTE LOGRARAN LLEGAR…

Se despidió con una fría risa y una explosión.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8. EL APOCALIPSIS DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA**

La luz que seguían parecía aun mas lejos de lo que la habían visto al principio, a pesar de que ya llevaban mucho caminando, horas…ya no tenían sentido del tiempo y el espesor de los árboles les impedía saber si ya era de noche o aun no se había metido el sol. Lo único bueno era que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y su visión había mejorado bastante, pero eso no evitaba que tropezaran con alguna raíz o una roca de vez en cuando o se rasgaran las ropas con las ramas de los árboles o de arbustos espinosos.

Pero no en todo podían tener suerte, ya que a Ami cada vez se le hacía más difícil caminar, se veía bastante débil y empeoraba por el hecho de que ningún enemigo aparecía, esperaban encontrar algo peligroso pero nada pasaba, nada surgía de entre los arbustos y Rei no sentía ninguna presencia.

-será mejor que regreses Ami-sentencio Haruka deteniéndose de pronto- y también tu Rei, están muy débiles las dos, no podrán continuar mucho y perdónenme pero solo se están convirtiendo en una carga ya que las demás podríamos ir más rápido y salir pronto del bosque y aminoramos el paso por ustedes-

-no creo que eso sea lo mejor- hablo Rei deteniéndose.

-se que quieres ayudar Rei, pero en ese estado no nos serás de mucha ayuda- hablo la rubia deteniéndose y sus otras compañeras la imitaron.

Rei no dijo nada, parecía que miraba hacia arriba pero la oscuridad cubría sus facciones impidiéndole a las demás ver la expresión en su rostro, en cambio Ami se dejo vencer por el cansancio y cayó al suelo adolorida al soltarse del apoyo de su amiga.

-creo que Haruka tiene razón Rei, tu y Ami deben…

-silencio-

-lo lamento Rei pero es la…

-¡cállense!- sentencio la chica elevando considerablemente el volumen de su vos- algo viene hacia nosotros- dijo con vos más baja- algo se acerca con una velocidad increíble y es muy fuerte- se puso en posición de ataque y las demás la imitaron con un silencio total para poder percibir todo a su alrededor.

Esperaron en esa posición y unos instantes después pudieron escuchar algo, un ruido extraño, como algo triturando la roca, pero no podían percibir exactamente de donde provenía, volteaban la cabeza tanto como podían para poder ver todo. El ruido se escuchaba cada vez mas y mas cerca pero nada se veía…la tención aumentaba cada vez mas…la criatura parecía estar a su altura…pero nada paso…de pronto el ruido ceso…

-que su…

-¡¡ESTA DEBAJO DE NO…!!

El grito de Rei se ahogo en el ruido que hizo la roca bajo sus pies al abrirse y volar por el aire.

Haruka, Lita y Mina habían alcanzado a saltar y alejarse un poco de la zona de desprendimiento, salvándose de ser arrojadas por los aires o tragadas por la tierra. En cambio serena no tuvo tanta suerte y sus reflejos no la ayudaron, la parte de roca en la que estaba parada fue arrojada pero su caída fue amortiguada por unos arbustos un tanto espinosos. Pero Rei y Ami no habrían podido tener peor suerte al estar gravemente heridas y débiles además de que estaban paradas en un lugar que se agrito. Ami cayo de lleno en el agujero que se formo pero Rei alcanzo a sujetarla del brazo y ella se agarro fuertemente a una roca.

Lita corrió a ayudar a Rei ya que no aguantaría mucho tiempo pero una lluvia de rocas le impidió acercarse y la obligo a retroceder. Haruka también lo intento pero el resultado era el mismo, la lluvia de rocas no les permitía acercarse y Rei no aguantaría mucho en ese estado.

-CÚBREME- grito Haruka a Lita y se echo acorrer hacia donde estaba Reí.

En cuanto Lita vio que las rocas se acercaban su compañera lanzo un ataque de "hojas de roble de Júpiter" que cortaron las enormes rocas y las redujeron a pequeñas piedras que poco daño le hicieron a la rubia pero los ataques seguían y la castaña tuvo que lanzar un nuevo ataque y otro mas pues Haruka difícilmente podía ayudar a sus amigas ya que estaba bastante débil pero al final lo consiguió y ayudándolas volvió al lugar donde estaba Lita y los ataques de rocas cesaron.

-donde esta serena?- pregunto Ami al darse cuenta de que la rubia faltaba.

-a…aquí estoy-

La chica apareció de entre los árboles apoyándose en uno de ellos. Tenia mutiles rasguños en el cuerpo, las ropas rasgadas y de la cabeza le escurría un hilo de sangre por la caída. Las demás corrieron a auxiliarla y solo Rei y Ami se quedaron en su lugar.

-estas bien?- pregunto Haruka examinado el estado de su amiga.

-s…si, no te preocupes- dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie sin la ayuda de sus amigas, pero le era casi imposible, las heridas de su cuerpo dolían bastante.

-recuerden que esto aun no termina¡¡- les advirtió Reí.

La tierra volvió a abrirse pero en un punto lejano a donde estaban ellas y alcanzaron a ver la roca volando pero no pudieron ver a la criatura, solo escuchaban el ruido de sus pasos acercarse a ellas y volvieron a ponerse en guardia, pero esta vez con mas miedo, ya que la mitad de ellas ya estaban bastante mal heridas. Haruka planeaba ponerse al frente de sus compañeras lastimadas, pero estas no se lo permitieron.

-no Haruka…tu debes guardar tus poderes hasta el final…tu tienes que rescatar a Michiru- sentencio Reí.

-tiene razón, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto- afirmo Lita.

-confía en nosotros Haruka- pidió Serena.

-al parecer las heridas nos les impiden decir tonterías- se escucho una voz entre los arbustos, pero no era la de esa mujer, era la vos áspera de un hombre- que bien…con personas como ustedes es mas divertido…ver como cada gota de esperanza escapa de sus ojos…arrancar poco a poco y dolorosamente cada pieza de su ser…que cada pizca de voluntad las abandone…dejando solo dolor y agonía…- se podían escuchar sus pasos, ahora ligeros, sobre las hojas secas esparcidas por el piso.

Aun no lo veían, solo podían distinguir una sombra entre la oscuridad.

-muéstrate cobarde- exigió Lita con aparente determinación, aunque el miedo se asomaba entre sus seguras palabras.

-cobarde yo?- se escucho, pero ahora detrás de ellas y voltearon enseguida- solo les estoy permitiendo que disfruten de sus últimos segundos de vida, porque ahora mismo acabare con ustedes-

De entre las sombras alcanzaron a ver a un hombre, muy alto y con aspecto musculoso, su cabello estaba largo y desaliñado, tenía barba y bigote descuidados, sus ojos eran negros completamente y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa. Su ropa constaba solo de algo que parecía un enorme y peludo abrigo. Y aunque era fuerte todas se preguntaron como el había causado tanto alboroto hacia un momento, y la respuesta no tardaría mucho en llegar.

-así que ustedes son las famosas Sailor Scouts?- pregunto mientras las rodeaba lentamente y las examinaba de pies a cabeza- pues a mi no me parece que tengan algo extraordinario- su mirada paso por cada una de ellas, examinando sus heridas y sonriendo ante cada mueca de dolor- solo se han enfrentado al fuego de la muerta y ya están a punto de caer…que patética existencia la suya…es evidente que de aquí no pasaran-

Nuevamente los temblores se hicieron sentir. El hombre dio un paso hacia el frente, alzo la vista y extendió los brazos al cielo. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente en la oscuridad y las rocas que se desprendían del piso volaban hacia el como incrustándose en su cuerpo mientras reía a carcajadas.

Al final quedo convertido en un cúmulo de rocas y no se movió hasta que lo que parecían ser las comisuras de sus ojos y boca se abrieron.

-veremos si pueden derrotarme…Sailor Scouts… ROCAS ARDIENTES¡¡-

La capa de roca que lo cubría se torno de un rojo intenso que poco a poco fue sustituido por llamas.

A pesar de que las chicas estaban listas para atacar la rapidez con la que las rocas fueron lanzadas hacia ellas les impidió esquivar y las que estaban al frente estaban a punto de ser golpeadas directamente cuando sintieron que se hundían en la roca.

Por un momento creyeron que había sido otro ataque pero no…Haruka había usado parte de su poder para romper la roca que estaba bajo sus pies.

-te dije que te quedaras fuera de esto- le regaño Reí.

-no estas en condiciones de exigirme algo así, mejor concéntrate en derrotar a este monstruo y date cuenta de que la mitad de nosotras están malheridas- pauso un momento para tomar aire- así nunca llegaremos hasta donde esta Michiru…y aunque muera no permitiré que tenga el mismo destino que estos monstruos…

Las palabras estaban dichas, su rostro mantenía esa seguridad de cuando piensa pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias y sus ojos la seguridad de que lograría su cometido. Les transmitió confianza a sus compañeras…la confianza de que pasara lo que pasara ella lograría llegar hasta el final, con poderes o sin ellos…

-lo lograremos…se que lo haremos si trabajamos en equipo como siempre- repuso Serena ante la mirada de desconfianza de Reí.

-si, demostrémosle a ese monstruo quienes son las sailor scouts-

Las chicas saltaron para salir del agujero y rodear al hombre que por suerte no las había atacado mientras estaban dentro y se había quedado sentado en una roca.

-valla, hasta que aparecen- dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente y bostezaba mientras se ponía de pie- creí que ya habían huido-

-no tienes tanta suerte- espeto Mina.

-jajaja…me agrada ver ese rostro de seguridad en ustedes…como dije, así es mas divertido-

-espera y en unos momentos te borraremos esa tonta sonrisa del rostro-

-no me digas sailor Júpiter, y como lo harán?-

-PELEANDO¡¡-

Las 6 chicas se lanzaron contra el monstruo…sin haber planeado nada, sin hablar solo con miradas se decían lo que tenían que hacer. Atacaban lo más fuerte que podían y aprovechaban cada oportunidad de golpear alguna parte que creían vulnerable pero aun así, aun en una lucha de uno contra 6 parecían estar muy en desventaja.

-serena- susurro haruka a la chica que se encontraba a su lado y que estaba a punto de atacar- crees que serás capaz de hacer el "Shirubaamuun kurisutaru pawaa serapii kissu"- pregunto y serena se quedo pensando- creo que es la única manera de derrotarlo…es un fantasma así que con nuestros poderes talvez le hagamos daño, pero no lograremos derrotarlo porque ya esta muerto-

-creo que puedo hacerlo…solo dame un poco de tiempo-

Haruka continúo atacando y discretamente les dijo a las demás que necesitaban hacer tiempo para permitirle a serena reunir fuerzas para poder atacar.

-DEJA DE JUGAR ISANAGI- retumbo la vos que parecía venir de todos lados- MATALAS DE UNA VEZ, EL TIEMPO SE ACABA-

-jajaja- se comenzó a reír el monstruo- parece que han terminado con la paciencia de mi señora- las rocas abandonaron su cuerpo y cayeron a l piso- de cualquier manera ya me estaban aburriendo…parece que son completamente diferentes a lo que me habían dicho, ni modo, yo que pensaba hacerlas sufrir….-

Isanagi juntos sus manos frente a su rostro y en un momento un fuerte viento se sintió a su alrededor. Entonces al comenzar a separar las palmas entre ellas se empezó a formar una pequeña bola de fuego que aumentaba de tamaño conforme el separaba sus manos.

-ESTE SERA SU FINAL DEFINITIVO, SAILOR SCAUTS…MORIRAN EN MANOS DEL GRAN ISANAGI-

Formaron un circulo alrededor de Serena que intentaba concentrar sus poderes.

-serena será mejor que te apresures- la dudosamente futura Neo-reina Serena estaba detrás de la rubia e intentaba concentrar su poder.

-en eso estoy- se quejo la chica poniendo todo su ser en intentar hacer aparecer su báculo ya que había gastado mucho poder.

-TIENEN ALGUNAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS?- la bola de fuego aumentaba cada ves mas y mas su tamaño.

-serena apresúrate- urgió Rei.

-trato de concentrarme- el báculo aparecía tenuemente en entre sus manos- eso es…

La bola de fuego ya casi cubría por completo el cuerpo de Isanagi.- NO TIENEN ESCAPATORIA-

-SERENA¡¡-

-MUERAN¡¡-

-APARTENSE- el báculo apareció por completo en sus manos. - SHIRUBAAMUUN KURISUTARU PAWAA SERAPII KISSU-

-FURIA DE VOLCAN¡¡-

Ambos poderes colapsaron justo en el centro, Serena estaba a punto de ceder pero las chicas la ayudaron y lograron sostenerse.

-RESISTE SERENA- grita Rei aferrándose fuertemente a su amiga que parece estar a punto de desmayarse.

La chica saca fuerzas de algún lugar de su ser y logra rechazar el poder de Isanagi enviando hacia el ambos poderes que al impactar producen una gran explosión que también alcanza fuertemente a las 6 Sailor scauts.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9. SACRIFICIO**

Sentía los ojos pesados, no sentía su cuerpo y la oscuridad era completa, aunque bien podía tener los ojos cerrados, pero no lo sabia ni tampoco tenia la fuerza para comprobarlo.

Sintió el suelo frió en la cara, pero también en la espalda, aunque podía estar de cara contra el suelo y tener una roca en la espalda o estar de espalda en el suelo, que importaba, de cualquier manera ya todo había terminado. Lo mas seguro era que la luz ya se hubiera apagado, quien sabe cuanto tiempo había pasado hay acostada, horas, talvez días.

Como fuera ya no había esperanzas de salvar a michiru, todo estaba perdido, lo único que podía esperar era morir o talvez ser rescatada, pero a esas alturas eso era lo que menos esperaba y lo que menos quería, ¿para que?

Sintió que el piso se movía, "talvez Isanagi no murió después de todo, que perdida de tiempo" pensó. Pero no era el piso lo que se estaba moviendo, sino que alguien estaba quitando la roca que tenia sobre la espalda y por fin se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba.

-haruka…- se escucho a lo lejos- Haruka- de nuevo y ahora sintió como alguien la tomaba y la movía por los hombros- Haruka, reacciona por favor, tenemos que ir por Michiru, aun hay esperanza-

Aun hay esperanza, solo eso le importo oír, solo eso necesitaba saber para tomar fuerzas de algún lugar en su interior e incorporarse de inmediato para confirmar que en realidad había esperanzas. Y así era, la luz aun se podía ver a lo lejos, ya muy tenue, pero aun seguía allí y solo eso necesitaba para salir corriendo hacia ella con Lita a sus espaldas.

La oscuridad ya no importaba, se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente como para saltar las rocas o esquivar las ramas de los árboles aunque de ves en cuando se atoraban en alguna rama con espinas se safaban al instante y continuaban sin fijarse si se habían hecho algún corte en la piel, no importaba, solo importaba llegar hasta la luz, cosa que parecía bastante irónica, ir hacia la luz, que talvez significaría la muerte.

Se detuvieron a unos pocos metros y siguieron despacio y con cautela, esperando algún otro monstruo o alguna trampa. Siguieron muy de cerca una de la otra hasta llegar a un par de metros de distancia de la entrada de una cueva, que parecía estar completamente cubierta de hielo y solo la iluminaban unas antorchas de un extraño fuego azul en la entrada.

Se acercaron lentamente, pero nada sucedió, evidentemente la mujer pensaba que Isanagi había terminado con ellas, lo que era una ventaja y debían aprovecharla.

Haruka tomo una de las antorchas al darse cuenta que el resto del camino estaba bastante oscuro y Lita la imito, dándose cuenta de que la llama no desprendía calor y no parecía quemar, pero que importaba, solo siguió caminando detrás de la rubia.

-ten cuidado, el piso esta un poco resbaloso- advirtió Haruka después de que casi se cae al pisar un pedazo de piso que tenia un poco de hielo.

Esperaban que el camino fuera largo pero afortunadamente después de doblar una esquina lograron ver una luz azul al final del túnel.

-hay que tener cuidado- dijo Lita.

-lo se- claro que lo sabia, no volvería a tomarse tan a la ligera esa situación ya que si perdían esta batalla seria el final.

-dejemos las antorchas aquí- propuso la castaña y colocaron las antorchas en el suelo ya que no quemaban no pasaría nada.

Siguieron hasta la luz y al llegar al final del estrecho túnel pudieron ver una gran habitación bastante extraña. No había ninguna antorcha pero un objeto enorme en el centro iluminaba todo, echo como de cristal o talvez hielo, no estaba segura, un objeto grande de forma cilíndrica con un liquido azul claro que contenía algo dentro, una figura extraña…era…era Michiru que flotaba en medio del liquido y que parecía despedir aquella luz que salía también por un agujero en el techo, era la luz que seguían, la luz que las estaba guiando provenía de Michiru.

Tuvo el impulso de correr y verificar el estado de la chica, pero se contuvo ya que no debían ser descubiertas.

-que haremos?- pregunto Lita observando la figura inmóvil de la chica de cabello aguamarina.

-no lo se- no podía pensar, necesitaba asegurarse de que Michiru seguía viva, de que aun no la había perdido.

Pero que estaba haciendo? Esa no era su manera de pelear. Ella siempre iba por todo, y lo arriesgaba todo por ella, por la chica que en ese momento no sabía como rescatar. ¿Qué hacer? Si se quedaba allí no conseguiría nada, pero si se movía o intentaba algo talvez le costaría la vida a las tres.

En ese momento tomo una decisión, regreso por el túnel rápidamente.

-que haces haruka?- se sorprendió la castaña.

Tomo las dos antorchas que estaban en el piso y volvió hacia Michiru.

-que planeas hacer?-

-una tontería, pero no se me ocurre nada mas, necesito estar segura- tomo firmemente ambas antorchas con las dos manos- quédate aquí, si me descubren o algo malo me pasa tu serás la única que podrá terminar esto, confió en ti-

-pe…pero…espera…

Fue demasiado tarde, para cuando Lita pudo terminar su frase, Haruka ya había llegado corriendo hasta la mitad del camino que las separaba del cilindro y con todas sus fuerzas impacto las antorchas contra el y contrario a lo que hubieran pensado el objeto se rompió dejando que el liquido que contenía cayera hasta el piso junto con el cuerpo de Michiru.

-Michiru¡¡- la rubia la tomo entre sus brazos para poder comprobar si aun respiraba , si aun había esperanzas, si todo aquello no había sido en vano.

-como estas?- Lita ya había llegado a su altura y se hinco a su lado.

-esta…esta respirando-dijo algo aliviada- su respiración es muy débil, pero esta viva-

Se miraron y sonrieron ambas, pero sabían que no había terminado todo y posteriormente lo confirmaron.

Todo se oscureció, dado que la fuente de luz se había roto y solo pudieron ver ligeramente por las antorchas que seguían en el piso, como la mujer que instantes antes había estado escondida aparecía poco a poco frente a ellas, como materializándose desde muchos lugares.

-felicidades- dijo con su vos fría mientras se aproximaba a las chicas que seguían en el piso sin moverse, pero no las veía a todas, solo a una, solo a la rubia dirigía su mirada inexpresiva pero a la ves con mucho odio- Haruka Tenoh…nunca imagine que me causarías tantos problemas, pero me alegra que el plan saliera de esta manera, ya que desde un principio a quien he querido torturar es a ti…

-de que estas hablando- se sorprendió- si no has hecho otra cosa que torturarnos a todas, no solo a mí-

-y porque crees que he hecho todo esto?- se acerco poco a poco a ellas- porque no puedo soportar que las personas que tienen tanto amor a su alrededor lo traten como si fuera cualquier cosa y se crean que pueden jugar con los sentimientos de los demás como si no fueran mas que objetos inútiles que se pueden reemplazar cuando queramos-

Ahora lo comprendía todo y el echo de comprenderlo le hizo hervir la sangre: como era posible que esa mujer hiciera sufrir tanto a sus amigas solo por ella, solo por sus errores, errores propios de los que ellas no tenían nada de culpa, no tenían nada que ver con sus amigas.

Pero, ¿con quien estaba enojada?, con esa mujer, o con ella misma por permitir que sus estupideces las perjudicaran a todas. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan agonista para pensar que lo sabia todo o que toda la razón la tenía ella y si se hubiera detenido a pensar más detenidamente todo lo que hacia, tal vez, solo tal vez, todo eso no hubiera posado.

Ahora que podía hacer?

-Lita, llévate a Michiru, salgan de aquí- dijo mientras se levantaba y pasaba el cuerpo de michiru a su amiga.

-ahora que piensas hacer?- pregunto la chica preocupada por las decisiones que tomaba su amiga tan precipitadamente sin pensar antes.

-esto lo inicie yo, todo es mi culpa y no es justo que ustedes sigan pagando por mis errores así que yo me encargare de terminar esto, así que vete, llévate a Michiru y vete-

-que ingenua, ¿Qué te hace pensar que las dejare ir?-

-que no permitiré que les hagas daño de nuevo, y si intentas hacerlo tendré que acabar contigo…aunque de todos modos lo hare- la chica parecía bastante segura de sus palabras.

-jajaja- se rio la mujer burlonamente- jamás escuche algo tan estúpido- continuo burlándose- acaso ya te diste cuenta del estado en el que estas, no podrías hacerme ni un rasguño, además, ¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme?-

-jajaja-la rubia se rio lo que causo un gran impacto en la mujer y en Lita que no podían entender como podía estar riendo en una situación tan peligrosa como esa- que esperas Lita?-

-no puedo dejarte aquí sola-

-tienes que hacerlo, no te estoy preguntando, te estoy ordenando que te vayas-

-no puedes ordenarme nada, yo hago lo que yo quiera-

-bueno entonces quédate y que nos maten a todas y entonces el esfuerzo que todas hicieron será en vano- la miro a los ojos con una rabia inmensa, que a la chica le dio miedo- vete ya por favor-

La chica obedeció y salió corriendo del lugar con Michiru en sus brazos.

-Lita- se detuvo poco antes de llegar al túnel- dile a michiru que lo siento, no quería que todo terminara así- una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas y sus ojos se ensombrecieron mientras bajaba la mirada-

-estarás bien Haruka y después de esto tú misma podrás decirle esas palabras-

La rubia sonrió amargamente he hizo una seña para que la castaña se fuera.

Cuando la chica iba a pasar por el túnel el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-NADIE SE IRA DE AQUÍ- grito la mujer mientras en sus manos se formaba una bola de poder color azul. Cuando la bola tuvo un tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto la lanzo y esta se fragmento tomando forma de estacas de hielo que afortunadamente no alcanzaron a Lita pues no había perdido el tiempo y ya estaba en el túnel.

-TU BATALLA ES CONMIGO- grito haruka arrojándole un trozo de hielo del piso que la atravesó.

La mujer volvió a formar la bola en sus manos y ahora la lanzo hacia haruka quien alcanzo a protegerse tras los restos del cilindro de cristal pero una de las estacas alcanzo a rozar su pie haciéndole un corte un poco profundo sobre la rodilla.

-ACASO CREES QUE POR ESTO TUS AMIGAS SE HIRAN EN PAZ…ESTO NO CAMBIA NADA, DESPUES DE MATARTE IRE POR ELLAS Y LAS HARE SUFRIR TANTO QUE SUS GRITOS REZONARAN HASTA EL INFIERNO DONDE PODRAS ESCUCHARLAS-

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y ATACA- haruka se puso en posición de ataque frente a la mujer quien en un movimiento rápido lanzo un rayo de luz roja hacia ella y este le dio de lleno en el pecho.

Sintió como la fuerza del rayo la atravesaba y la llenaba de dolor poco a poco. El dolor se incremento cuando la mujer levanto su mano de donde salía el rayo y la levanto en el aire como si se tratara de una lanza que atravesaba su pecho.

-SUFRE…SUFRE POR LO QUE HAS HECHO…MERECES LO QUE TE PASA-

"Lo merezco?" se pregunto a si misma.

Recordó todo, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, todos los recuerdos y todo lo que se suponía que había echo para llegar a ese momento, a ese lugar, para merecer tener ese rayo cruzando su pecho y ese dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo, ¿dolor? Solo al reconocer su dolor se dio cuanta de que ya estaba gritando.

"Lo merezco?" volvió a preguntarse.

Recordó sus propios sacrificios, cuando murió. Pero no había muerto por salvar personas, esa vez lo hizo porque era su misión, nunca le importo quien quedara en el camino mientras ella llegara a la meta, todo ese tiempo quien realmente le intereso fue Michiru.

Eso fue solo al principio. Después las conocido a ellas, las sailor scauts. En especial ella, cabeza de bombón. Ella le enseño muchas cosas, por su forma de ser, le hizo darse cuenta de que era lo que valía en realidad, de que lo que vale es lo que se hace por los demás sin pensar en uno mismo, a pesar de que las personas nunca se lo reconocieron, nunca supieron que sailor moon, sailor marsh, sailor mercury, sailor Júpiter y sailor Venus murieron muchas veces por salvarlas.

"Para que vivir?

Vivir? Solo significa sufrir, no hay otra opción.

"¿eso es lo que quieres? Morir?" pregunto otra vos pero no era la de esa mujer…era Serena.

De alguna manera podía verla, podía verlas a todas paradas observando como la cueva se derrumbaba. Podía sentir su miedo, su preocupación por ella, las esperanzas que tenían de que volviera con vida.

-que pasara con las personas que te queremos?- otra vez serena- simplemente te olvidaras de eso y te darás por vencida?-

-jamás te has dado por vencida en tu vida-

"Michiru"

La Chica estaba de pie, ayudada por Lita y Mina quienes parecían también bastante débiles, en medio de todas las demás, se veía muy débil pero a pesar de eso su expresión era de seguridad.

-quien es ella para castigarte?-

-también ha cometido errores-

Era cierto.

Había cometido errores, pero quien debía cobrárselos no era esa mujer y seguramente no era esa la forma.

Trato de concentrar todo su poder, pero sabía que no era suficiente para acabar con esa mujer.

"préstenme sus poderes por favor" pidió a sus amigas y todas aceptaron.

Sentía como la calidez de todas recorría y llenaba poco a poco su cuerpo, se sentía tranquila, con mucha paz.

Lo concentro todo dentro de si misma y supo que talvez ella misma muriera al expulsarlo pero no importaba, sabia que tenia muchas cosas que hacer aun así que no moriría, porque no podía hasta hacerlas.

-¡TERMINARE CONTIGO! TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ABERTE METIDO CONMIGO Y CON LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTAN-

Expulso todo el poder hacia ella, el poder que les quedaba a todas fue suficiente para que la mujer se desvaneciera, para que desapareciera y por fin todo terminara.

Haruka callo de lleno en el piso, pero después de todo el dolor que había sentido, el caer directo en el duro piso ya no era nada.

Estaba cansada, ya no sentía nada, los ojos volvían a pesarle. Sentía como la sangre que salía de su herida en el pecho humedecía el piso. Unos momentos depuse escucho que el lugar comenzaba a derrumbar y sintió algunas rocas golpearla pero ya no tenia fuerzas para Salir de allí.

Lo último que escucho fueron pasos y unas manos levantándola del piso, después solo oscuridad, tranquilidad. Por fin.


	10. Chapter Final 1ª Parte

CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL. DAME UNA RAZON**

**1ª Parte. Song-Part**

**Canción: En Realidad- Abracadabra**

Había pasado un mes desde aquella pesadilla. Todas habían salido vivas afortunadamente, solo con algunos rasguños y varias heridas, en el caso de Haruka algunas muy profundas pero la verdad era que todas estaban felices, de alguna manera.

Ninguna había dado entrevistas a los medios ya que supieron de inmediato que nadie les creería.

Respecto al centro vacacional CRISTAL ICE les había ofrecido una compensación y pagar los gastos de hospital que por supuesto aceptaron después de lo mal que la habían pasado y ahora con ese dinero planeaban otras vacaciones pero definitivamente jamás volverían a las montañas.

**En realidad solo  
quería felicitarte  
ya lo vez  
por tu nuevo amor  
y que sigan adelante.**

En cuando a Haruka y Michiru no se habían visto desde lo del accidente ya que Michiru había ido a casa de sus padres en Tokio y la rubia tenía que arreglar asuntos con sus patrocinadores sobre sus próximas carreras y la tenían bastante ocupada pero habían quedado de reunirse ese día en casa de Rei para celebrar que estaban vivas…

La corredora aun seguía creyendo firmemente que no merecía a la violinista, y menos después de todo lo que había sucedido y que aparte todo había sido su culpa. Se había enterado pocos días después de que salieron del bosque que el novio de la chica estaba en la ciudad, que estaba con ella y que la cuidaba…y la verdad era que el se la merecía más.

**En realidad, todas mis  
cartas eran bromas es  
verdad y mis palabras,  
solo fueron soledad. **

-estas bien Haruka?- pregunto serena al lado de ella al darse cuenta de que la rubia solo miraba fijamente hacia su copa con una expresión seria.

-sí, estoy bien- contesto sonriendo falsamente.

-tenemos que brindar- dijo Rei algo alegre y se levanto de la silla- brindo porque todas seamos muy felices de ahora en adelante-

-yo brindo por la vida que nos ha dado otra oportunidad- Ami alzo su copa.

-yo brindo por el CRISTAL ICE que nos ha dado otra oportunidad de divertirnos- dijo Mina y todas rieron.

-brindo por un nuevo comienzo- hablo Haruka.

**En realidad, yo ya  
tengo quien me quiera  
lejos de aquí, lejos  
de todo, lejos de ti. **

-por la felicidad- dijo Michiru.

-POR LAS SAILOR SCAUTS- grito Serena.

-¡¡KAMPAI!!-

La tarde continuo así, entre brindis, chistes, risas y demás. Se sentían bien después de haber salido de aquel problema, de ese bosque donde pensaron que morirían y sin darse cuenta la experiencia las unió aun más y las hizo más fuertes.

-Haruka- Michiru llamo la atención de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado- podemos hablar un momento, por favor- pregunto un tanto indecisa ya que había algo importante que tenia que discutir con ella pero con todo lo que había sucedido en esa semana no había tenido oportunidad de verla.

**Olvida lo que dije un  
día de ti, dije que te  
quería solo mentí solo  
estaba jugando si eso es  
jugué contigo ya lo vez. **

La rubia solo asintió y ambas se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron hacia fuera del lugar donde la brisa fría del crepúsculo las recibió. Caminaron juntas por unos momentos hasta que Michiru se detuvo y se recargo en un árbol mientras su amiga tenia la vista perdida en la puesta de sol.

-es hermoso no?- pregunto la violinista volteando también hacia el horizonte- y pensar que estuvimos a punto de no volver a contemplar algo así-

-tienes razón- afirmo la corredora- en momentos como este es cuando te das cuenta de los errores del pasado, de porque los cometiste y de que quieres enmendarlos…pero no sabes como- Michiru volteo a verla pero esta no la miro- pero…tal vez seria mejor, olvidar el pasado y disfrutar el presente…para de esa manera no arrepentirte en el futuro-

**Olvida ya la tarde que  
te ame, tirados en la  
arena que yo ya olvide,  
y se feliz como debes de  
ser y olvídate de mi. **

-si…talvez eso sea lo mejor- contesto la chica algo desanimada al darse cuenta de la dirección de aquel comentario.

-Y de que quieres hablar, estoy segura de que no me trajiste aquí solo para hablar de la puesta de sol-

-es cierto…hay algo importante que quiero decirte-

-te escucho-

La peli-verde suspiro, sabia que tenia que decírselo, merecía saberlo y esperaba…muy en el fondo esperaba que pudiera decirle unas palabras para impedirlo…impedir lo que iba a hacer…

**En realidad tuve muchas  
veces la oportunidad,  
de confesarte lo que no  
sentí jamás. **

-Haruka… - levanto su mano, que sospechosamente había mantenido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta durante toda la comida, donde se veía un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante muy reluciente. - Edward me ha pedido matrimonio…

La noticia cayo a Haruka como una enorme roca, como un rayo. Que debería hacer?, como debía reaccionar?, después de todo eso era que lo que se supone que quería no?, que Michiru fuera feliz al lado de Edward, entonces deberá alegrarse, o no?

-ya veo- dijo mientras le daba la espalda a la chica para que no viera la tristeza que se acumulaba en su rostro.

-solo vas a decir eso?-

**En realidad, tú eres  
todo lo que yo llegue  
a soñar  
pero es muy tarde, y  
ahora tengo que callar. **

-que mas quieres que te diga?-

-Haruka…aun no le he dicho que si… llevo el anillo porque me lo pidió…pero no le he dado el si, le dije que necesitaba pensarlo-

-y que quieres que haga?-

-ya no hay nada que me detenga aquí…no hay ninguna razón para rechazarlo, el me ama y se que me hará feliz…yo lo quiero y tal vez con el tiempo pueda llegar a amarlo como el me ama a mi- quería escuchar esas palabras, que la detuviera, que le dijera que la amaba.

**En realidad, será  
difícil olvidarte  
nunca sabrás que te  
quise en realidad.**

-si quieres hacerme sentir mal, lo has logrado- dijo mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ya incontrolables. Su sirena se casaría con alguien más. Siempre supo que por su tipo de relación no se podría casar con ella, pero su relación era tan profunda, tan significativa, que no necesitaba la palabra de un juez para saber que estarían juntas y serian felices por siempre. Eso era lo que siempre había querido hasta aquella estupida discusión donde sin pensar decidió que debían terminar, solo por otra de sus entupidas conquistas. Cuando supo que solo la haría sufrir decidió dejarla ir a los brazos de alguien que si pudiera amarla…pero sabia perfectamente que nadie amaría mas a esa sirena que ella misma…que era lo que quería ahora de ella si estaba a un paso de su felicidad, ya había dicho que el la amaba y que ella lograría amarlo también…entonces que buscaba?- que es lo que quieres de mi?-

-quiero que me des una razón para quedarme…contigo…para estar aquí…para estar a tu lado…yo te amo Haruka y lo sabes muy bien, igual que sabes que me amas…y no entiendo porque te empeñas tanto en alejarme…dices que quieres mi felicidad, pero mi felicidad esta contigo…entiéndelo por favor…entiende que…

**Olvida lo que dije un  
día de ti, dije que te  
quería solo mentí solo  
estaba jugando, si eso es  
jugué contigo ya lo vez. **

-ese guión ya me lo se Michiru- dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-…y ahora dirás que soy el amor de tu vida? Y que no puedes vivir sin mi?...

-No…no diré que no puedo vivir sin ti…porque si puedo…pero no quiero- la sinceridad se reflejaba en su rostro, las lagrimas invadían sus ojos y el miedo de perderla se apoderaba de su ser- por favor Haruka…DAME UNA RAZON¡¡- ahora desesperación, ¿Qué acaso no sabia cuanto la necesitaba?, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba?, porque era tan terca y tonta si le gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, si le suplicaba, le rogaba por una razón, por dos palabras, por un sentimiento que evidentemente ocultaba en su interior…pero no, ya no estaba oculto…ya no podía esconderlo porque se reflejaba en sus ojos, en su postura…todo su ser gritaba un "TE AMOR"…¿entonces porque sus labios se negaban a gritarlo o por lo menos a susurrarlo cuando era tan evidente?- HARUKA¡¡-

La rubia no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada de la violinista, para poder dejar de sentir aunque fuera solo un poco aquel sentimiento de culpa que la invadía desde hacia mucho tiempo y que con esas palabras, ruegos y lagrimas de su amada se intensificaba cada ves mas y mas. Tomo fuerzas de algún lugar dentro de su ser, se volvió fuerte, endureció la mirada y se convenció de que lo que hacia era lo mejor.

**Olvida ya la tarde que te  
ame, tirados en la arena  
que yo ya olvide, y se feliz  
como debes de ser y olvídate de mi.**

-por favor Michiru no seas ingenua- agrego una risa irónica a su postura fría- talvez creí que algún día que podríamos ser felices, que podría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, amarnos por siempre sin importar el mundo y la gente, sin prejuicios ni criticas, solo tu y yo y el mundo podía irse al carajo… solo tu me importabas…nada mas…

-y entonces…que sucedió con esos sentimientos Haruka?-

-entonces desperté Michiru…desperté de ese estupido sueño y me di cuenta de que algo así no era posible…solo era un sueño de una chica ingenua de preparatoria y al crecer desperté y ahora seguiré adelante…libre…porque las relaciones y las ataduras no son para mi…tu no eres para mi Michiru Kaioh…así que se feliz y olvídate de mi…- fueron sus ultimas palabras entes de caminar lentamente hacia la salida.


	11. Chapter Final 2ª Parte

CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL. DAME UNA RAZON **

**2da Parte- Song-Part H**

**Canción: Tardes Negras – Tiziano Ferro**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima ves que la vio: una semana?, no, los botes de comida instantánea en la mesa le decían que era mas que eso. Un mes tal ves?, quizás, pero los viajes habían sido muchos y las incontables carreras se habían convertido en su único refugio.

Ya tendría más o menos 4 meses que no la veía, por lo menos no en persona ya que por televisión la veía cada ves que pasaban noticias sobre la boda de Michiru Kaioh y el multimillonario ingles Edwad Beaks.

Como competir contra eso?, como arrepentirse de su decisión cuando ellos se veían tan bien en cada entrevista, en cada programa al que iban a hablar de su perfecta relación.

Pero no podía quejarse, todo era su culpa, ella la había dejado ir, prácticamente la había empujado a los brazos de ese hombre que ahora caminaba a su lado, que la abrazaba y besaba frente a las cámaras como ella misma quiso hacerlo siempre…como ahora quería hacerlo.

-jejeje, ya no se puede hacer nada- se dijo a si misma.

Volteo la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que estaba en la pequeña salita de su apartamento: las 3:57 PM.

Era obvio que aun siguiera recostada en el sofá a esa hora con la misma botella de sake de la noche anterior y pensando exactamente lo mismo, en la misma persona, en los mismos momentos, con los mismos recuerdos y reprochándose las mismas cosas. Después de todo, ¿que mas podía hacer?

Aun faltaban 2 semanas para la nueva ronda de competencias, no tenia familia, sus amigas la veían como un monstruo, hacia tiempo que se había cansado de buscar chicas en los bares y estaba aburrida de los clubes del lugar.

Claro que el sueño de muchos era pasar unos buenos momentos en los clubes y antros de Nueva York, pero después de unas semanas allí se había aburrido bastante de ir de club en club por las noches.

Volvió la vista hacia la ventana y le sorprendió ver que ya era de noche.

"será uno de esos días que pasan volando" pensó. (Si que paso rápido XD)

Se levanto del sofá y camino hacia la ventana, la abrió y salio al balcón donde el aire le dio de lleno en la cara, hasta su propio elemento estaba enojado con ella.

Se encontraba en el balcón del ultimo piso en un edificio de 50, en la ciudad de Nueva York, la cuidad que nunca duerme. Podía ver los coches, las luces, el alboroto, la gente caminando de un lado para otro, unas figuras tan pequeñas. Y le agrado ver el mundo desde esa perspectiva, donde todo se veía tan pequeño, donde no había problemas, donde el mundo parecía estar a sus pies.

El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos. Entro en su habitación y busco el aparato que hacia meses que no utilizaba. Recordó haberlo dejado conectado en el enchufe al lado de su cama, allí estaba.

Reconoció el número y le sorprendió que la chica volviera a averiguar su número como días antes de volver a Japón.

-como conseguiste mi numero?-

-creo que se dice "hola"- contesto la vos de Mina Aino al otro lado del teléfono.

-hola Mina-saludo la chica enfadada.

-así esta mejor-

-ahora si, dime como conseguiste mi numero-

-tengo mis contactos- dijo orgullosa- pero, mejor porque no dejamos esta aburrida conversación y bajas para que podamos ir a divertirnos- Haruka se sorprendió aun mas.

-estas aquí?-

-claro, no podía dejar que te divirtieras tu sola en Nueva York- espero, pero Haruka no dijo nada- tomare tu silencio como que estas de acuerdo, ahora baja pero arréglate primero porque debes estar echa un desastre, te esperare en el bar-

-pero...-no la dejo continuar y corto la llamada.

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que en realidad le agradaba que la chica estuviera allí, aunque por otra parte sabía perfectamente a que iba y la verdad que no tenía ganas de volver a ese tema. Pero aun así, con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, se metió a la ducha y se arreglo sencillamente para bajar.

**Y volverán los Ángeles  
a despertarse con tu café  
pasara distraída la noticia de nosotros  
y dicen que me servirá  
lo que no mata fuerza te da  
mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tv  
por la radio y el teléfono  
resonara tu adiós**

20 minutos después estaba saliendo del elevador del lobby y se dirigía hacia el bar.

Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi lleno y decidió cubrir parte de su cara con su chaqueta para que nadie la reconociera. Cuando llego hasta unos metros de la barra, ubico a una chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, con un vestido negro de noche bastante provocativo que atraía la mirada de todos los hombres del bar y se dirigió hacia ella.

-te gusta llamar la atención cierto- la llamo mientras se sentaba a su lado, percatándose de que varios tipos la miraban con desprecio.

-solo me gusta aprovechar lo que tengo- respondió la rubia sin la intención de darle el sentido que Haruka recibió- así que, que has hecho?, supe que te ha ido muy bien con tus carreras-

-pues si, así es, gane todas las carreras que me pusieron en frente, pero no es nada nuevo-

-valla, pero que modesta eres-

-me gusta aprovecharme de lo que gano-

-si, eso parece-

A la corredora le sorprendió mucho que la cantante no hubiera comenzado ya a reprocharle cosas y hablarle de Michiru.

-así que, a que viniste?-

-que no puedo visitarte de ves es cuando, aprovechar que conozco a la famosa corredor Haruka Tenoh e invitarte a tomar una copa, de echo, que hacemos aquí, salgamos a divertirnos- la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la salida donde Haruka pidió que le llevaran su auto, que no había conducido en varios meses.

En el transcurso mina solo hablo de lo mal que hacia Haruka al quedarse encerrada en su departamento sin divertirse cuando la cuidad era tan grande y estaba llena de buen ambiente nocturno.

-la verdad es que salí los primeros días, pero me aburrí- extrañamente comenzaba a desesperarle que la chica tardara tanto en reclamarle y le reprochara por no divertirse cuando se suponía que debía estar triste- además tengo otras cosas en que pensar-

-ya veo, pero según lo que escuche, tus carreras comenzaran hasta dentro de dos semanas y como eres la gran Haruka Tenoh pues no creo que debas preocuparte por eso, anímate, la vida es corta y la gente famosa como nosotras debe aprovechar-

**de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderá  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

-las carreras son lo que menos pasa por mi mente en estos momentos, hay algo más importante que eso-

-OH, no me digas que ya tienes a alguien especial, que mala, porque no me habías dicho- la chica le dio un codazo a su amiga y le dirigió una mirada picara.

Ese gesto provoco que Haruka se desesperara, porque se hace la tonta?

**-**Mina, me refiero a Michiru, es obvio que me siento mal por lo que sucedió y claro que no me interesa estar con alguien más-

-OH, te referías a eso- dijo la chica sorprendida- pero yo pensé que ya no querías a Michiru, se supone que por eso la dejaste-

La chica se quedo callada, no dijo nada más pues ya estaban a unas calles de llegar al bar donde Mina le había pedido ir.

Bajaron del auto y Haruka se dio cuenta de que había mucha gente esperando afuera su turno para entrar y que también había algunos reporteros, pero supo que no seria problema para ellas poder entrar rápido.

Pasaron de inmediato aunque no pudieron evitar ser abordadas por los reporteros a los que mina solo les sonrió y entro sin decir nada, era evidente que no le importaba que armaran otro escándalo como el de la ultima ves que las vieron juntas.

Al entrar al lugar Mina llamo a un hombre que estaba parado frente a las escaleras del lugar, le susurro unas palabras al oído y después este las condujo hacia una mesa en la zona VIP del lugar.

-parece que tienes buenos contactos- dijo Haruka en vos un poco baja cuando el hombre las dejo.

-que dices?- pregunto Mina que no había escuchado por la música.

-dije que tienes buenas influencias- grito.

-he venido muchas veces a este lugar-

**aquí yo estoy y tu no estas  
y me distrae la publicidad  
entre horarios y el trafico  
trabajo y pienso en ti  
entre puerta y teléfono  
tu foto me hablara**

La noche paso tranquila, como cualquier otra salida a un famoso bar de Nueva York, donde a nadie le importaba que dos chicas se divirtieran juntas, además de que solo iban en plan de amigas.

Haruka parecía tomar como loca, no tenia límites, tomaba copa tras copa sin medirse ni pensar en nada más, mientras que Mina se media bastante ya que sabia que era ella la que tendría que conducir mas tarde además de que si tomaba perdería el sentido y eso interferiría con su plan.

**-**podrías tranquilizarte un poco- Mina se desesperó después de la enésima copa de Haruka y de la enésima ves que la chica rechazo su invitación a bailar.

-e que abas?-

-hablo de que has tomado demasiado-

-no no no no, etoy pefectamente ien-

-ni siquiera puedes hablar bien, será mejor que dejes de tomar y te tranquilices un poco- la rubia intento quitarle el baso de las manos pero la corredora fue mas ágil, se lo empino y lo tomo al hilo.

-podrías decirme a que demonios se debe que bebas de esta manera, cuando hacíamos fiestas a fuerza probabas una copa y ahora parece que te matas tomando, y eso no es bueno para ti porque ni sabes tomar-

-deja de reprocharme, no sabes lo que siento-

-entonces solo hablas bien cuando te conviene-

-cierra la boca-

-vamos, si me dijeras lo que te pasa, podría ayudarte, soy tu amiga-

**de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderá  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti  
**

Haruka se quedo pensando por un momento, explorando en su mente lo que debía decir, pero el alcohol nublaba todo sentido y de alguna manera supo que ya no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba, tenia que sacarlo, gritarlo, que el mundo supiera la estupidez que había echo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la televisión del lugar se encendió en un canal de noticias de espectáculos como por un maldito juego del destino.

-"y en este programa especial, nos congratulamos en presentar a la pareja mas famosa del espectáculo: la exitosa violinista Michiru Kaioh y a su futuro esposo Edward Beaks"- decía una mujer en un famoso programa de Japón- "como se sienten ahora que están a solo unas horas de contraer matrimonio?-

-"pues la verdad es que sentimos muchos nervios"- contesto Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"es extraño, que después de planear algo tan especial durante varios meses ya solo falten unas horas"- Michiru parecía muy alegre y radiante al igual que en todas las entrevista que tenia al lado de "Ed".

-"me imagino que deben sentirse nerviosos, pero espero que eso no les haga arrepentirse"-

Ambos jóvenes rieron y Edward fue el que contesto a la pregunta.

**y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el  
y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos  
y si me quieres tu ya no me veras  
si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí  
y si me quieres tu ya no me veras  
si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí  
yo mas estaré allí, allí, allí  
lo juro...**

-"pues la verdad los dos estamos muy seguros y también muy enamorados"- vio tiernamente a la chica que le regreso la mirada.

-"estamos seguros que hacemos lo correcto y no hay nada que pueda impedir que nos casemos"- miro directamente hacia la cámara, pero parecía ver mas allá. Haruka sintió esa mirada como si fuera para ella, como si Michiru supiera que la estaba viendo.

-"pues muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este programa esta noche y esperamos que todo salga muy bien"-

Los dos agradecieron y nuevamente la violinista dirigió la mirada hacia la cámara.

Le siguió la música de despedida y entonces alguien pareció decidir que la música era mas importante que la televisión y apago el aparato.

Haruka no dijo nada y por la cara que había puesto y el hecho de que no dejaba de ver hacia la televisión cuando ya estaba apagada, Mina creyó que de un momento a otro la corredora comenzaría a pedir tragos de nuevo. Pero no fue así...

-la amo- dijo finalmente.

-de quien hablas?-

-hablo de Michiru Kaioh, de la persona con la que compartí los mejores momentos de mi vida y la deje ir, de ella hablo-

**-**pero creí que…

-Claro que la amo todavía, es la persona que mas he amado en mi vida, no la podría olvidar en un segundo-

-ella te pidió…

-lo se, una oportunidad y no se la di por estupida-

-la llamaste…

-si, ingenua y me arrepiento-

-y lo que quieres hacer ahora es…

-ir tras ella, impedir que se case y decirle que la amor-

**de tardes negras  
que no hay tiempo  
ni espacio  
y nadie nunca entenderá  
quedarte puedes  
porque la vida duele  
duele demasiado aquí sin ti**

-y que...

-estoy esperando?...la verdad no lo se- contesto con vos soñadora.

-Haruka, ese es un programa gravado, en Japón ya son las 3 de la tarde y Michiru se casara a las 8 de la noche, si no te apresuras no llegaras-

La rubia no espero más y salio corriendo hacia fuera del lugar, pero unos segundos después volvió.

-¿tú no pensabas ir a la boda?-

-tenía una misión más importante- contesto desesperada- y si no te vas ahora no cumplirás la tuya, ya vete-

Salio corriendo nuevamente empujando a la gente.

Mina saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo y se disponía a marcar cuando el mismo hombre que la recibió llego a la mesa.

-graciosa por todo Marcus, lo del programa fue genial-

-un pequeño detalle que se me ocurrió- contesto el hombre- todo salio bien?-

-excelente, gracias-

-cuando quieras- se retiro.

Mina continuo marcando los números en su celular.

-que sucedió- se escucho por el teléfono.

-misión cumplida chicas- contesto orgullosa.

-que bien, como lo hiciste?-

-pues unas bebidas fuertes y un pequeño empujoncito-

-bebidas fuertes…quieres decir que Haruka salio borracha en su coche-

-siii- pensó unos momentos y después colgó el teléfono y salio corriendo hacia la calle- HARUKA TENOH¡¡-


	12. Chapter Final 3ª Parte

CAPITULO FINAL

**CAPITULO FINAL. DAME UNA RAZON **

**3ra Parte. ****Song-Part M**

**Canción: My Immortal- Evanescence**

_10:00 a.m. – Desayuno_

_12:00 a.m. – Cita con el florista_

_1:30 p.m. – Revisión de salón_

_3:00 p.m. – Recoger vestido_

_5:00 p.m. – Entrevista_

_9:00 pm – Cena con la familia_

Esa era su agenda para el día antes de su boda y apenas comenzaba.

Los días se pasaban bastante rápido desde que comenzó a planear su boda, ya que todo constaba de viajes de Londres a Japón para planear la boda o a Alemania, Paris o Italia para tener algún concierto o entrevistas en programas de televisión.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde lo que sucedió en aquel bosque y de alguna manera extrañaba estar allí encerrada en aquella cabaña, pues por lo menos podría descansar y no salir corriendo de un lugar a otro.

Por lo menos podría estar a su lado, aunque no le hablara ni admitiera sus sentimientos, aunque ni siquiera pudiera verla, se conformaría con saber que estaban en el mismo sitio, que pisaban los mismos pasillos, que respiraban el mismo aire, que algo compartían.

Se sentía tan estúpida al pensar en esas cosas después de que ya le había dejado muy claro que era solo un sueño, que siempre lo fue y que nunca seria verdad. Estaba a un día de su "felicidad"y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Paso los primeros días llorando en lugares donde Ed no pudiera verla, pero el se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía y se lo pregunto, ella solo dijo que había salido mal con una amiga suya y que por esa razón se sentía mal.

Después decidió que ya era suficiente que era hora de seguir su vida pues sabia que la rubia hacia lo mismo pues todo el tiempo salía en la televisión, cada ves con una chica distinta, aunque eso no era nuevo pues aun dentro de la relación con ella hacia eso todo el tiempo, pero Michiru sabia bien que la amaba y por esa razón no le reclamaba nada, obviamente había sido un error.

-Michiru, puedo pasar?- la puerta de su cuarto se abrió cuando ella contesto un "si"-buenos días- Ed deposito un dulce beso en sus labios.

-hola Ed-

-hola amor, como te sientes ahora que solo faltan unas horas para que te conviertas en la señora de Beaks?- se recostó en la cama al lado de su futura esposa.

-pues un poco cansada- comento la chica mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-no te preocupes, después nos iremos de luna de miel y nos olvidaremos de todas las presiones durante mucho tiempo- comenzó a besarla mas apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí  
Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará sola**

-Ed…es…espera- dijo entrecortadamente.

-que sucede?- pregunto el chico alejándose un poco.

-debo cambiarme o llegaremos tarde para el desayuno con mis padres.

-esta bien, dejare que te arregles y te espero abajo amor-

-bien, en un momento bajo- le dio otro beso.

El castaño salió de la habitación de su novia y se dirijo a la estancia de la casa. En ese momento estaban viviendo en una casa en Tokio que ocupaban solo mientras pasaba la boda pues michiru había pedido que esta fuera en Japón y el había accedido con la condición de que fuera al estilo ingles.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la estancia mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento que tenia la violinista desde que había tenido el accidente en aquel bosque, accidente del que el mismo sabia muy poco, solo que la tormenta las había encerrado y que al tratar de salir las chicas se habían echo esas heridas pero era mas que obvio que algo mas había sucedido en el bosque, solo que el estaba esperando que Michiru se lo dijera cuando estuviera lista y no presionarla a contarle la verdad.

Sin embargo, otras cosas ocurrían que lo inquietaban sobremanera. Primero estaba el echo de que la joven se rehusaba a estar dormir con el y en ocasiones la escuchaba llorar a escondidas donde pensaba que el no podía escucharla, cosas que atribuía a que talvez estaba nerviosa por la boda (aja XD).

La verdad era que no quería perder su optimismo, quería estar seguro de que ella lo seguía amando, pero con todos los preparativos de la boda, las entrevistas y los viajes no habían tenido tiempo de hablar bien.

Además, había otra cosa que le preocupaba: tiempo después de que Michiru regreso se entero de que Haruka Tenoh también había estado metida en aquel problema y el sabia perfectamente l historia de esa chica y temía que algo hubiera pasado entre su futura esposa y la corredora.

-no creo que Michiru sea ese tipo de chica- se dijo en vos baja por enésima ves, desechando ese pensamiento nuevamente y acomodándose en su asiento sabiendo que Michiru tardaría un buen rato.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban lentamente por su cuerpo desnudo, proporcionándole un leve pero reconfortante masaje, como solo su propio elemento podía hacerlo pues le hacia recordar muchas cosas de su pasado al igual que incertidumbres sobre su futuro.

Sin embargo trataba de no pensar en ello, de disipar su mente de preocupaciones, de no lastimarse más y solo dejarse llevar por el elemento, relajarse.

Pero como tantas veces anteriores sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, volvió a caer en ese vació donde sus recuerdos la empujaban cada ves que estaba sola, donde solo existían esos ojos profundos que la veían intensamente, esos cabellos rubios que resplandecían y esos labios delgados que repartían besos por su cuerpo.

**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar  
**

"Haruka" Susurro sin querer, sin pensar, solo dejándose llevar por esa fantasía persistente que al principio quiso reprimir pero que ahora ya no hacia tal intento.

Risas, murmullos, abrazos, caricias, besos…todos los recuerdos volvieron nuevamente para atormentarla como tantas otras veces y como todas esas ocasiones, no pudo mas que derrumbarse, caer al piso de rodillas mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, mezclándose con las gotas de agua…lagrimas de dolor que llevaban grabado el nombre de ella.

"¿Por qué?" Era la pregunta que inundaba su mente, que no la dejaba pensar en nada mas… ¿Por qué la abandonaba? ¿Por qué no podía entender sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué se alejaba? ¿Por qué?... ¿porque?...

Ya de nada servia, estaba a un paso de casarse con Ed que era una persona maravillosa, que la amaba y talvez para ella el amor llegaría con el tiempo, talvez a la larga todos ese dolor no seria mas que un borroso recuerdo innecesario…todo lo olvidaría.

Pero… ¿y si eso no pasaba? ¿Y si no podía olvidar? ... talvez el recuerdo de Haruka Tenoh viviría por siempre en su interior, recordándole que no importa que haga, no importa a donde vaya, no importa con quien este…solo a Haruka Tenoh le pertenecerá su corazón, por siempre…

-Michiru- se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta del baño- amor ¿estas bien?-

-si estoy bien- contesto tratando de que su vos no sonara quebrada.

-Mich, date prisa o llegaremos tarde-

-en un momento bajo, ya no tardo-

-esta bien…te espero-

Salio rápidamente del baño, se vistió, se arreglo ligeramente y camino a la sala donde su desesperado novio la esperaba en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-mira eso- dijo Ed señalando la televisión donde estaban pasando imágenes sobre un concurrido bar de Nueva York donde una chica rubia se divertía al lado de algunos amigos- parece que a tu amiga Mina no le molesta que los medios la persigan y hagan chismes sobre ella- dijo muy serio pues desde siempre había pensado que esa chica era muy mal ejemplo para su novia, ya que su familia era muy conservadora y le gustaba mantener su vida familiar fuera de los medios, aunque habían echo una excepción con la boda que era un acontecimiento muy importante.

-pues creo que esta bien que se divierta- dijo un poco irritada pues sabia muy bien que a el no le caía bien Mina y eso le molestaba.

-de verdad que no entiendo como es que tienes ese tipo de amistades tan diferentes a ti, como esa chica Sirena…

-es Serena-

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí  
**

-como sea…me parece muy rara y también Haruka Tenoh…- cuando menciono el nombre de la corredora fue con un dejo de asco en su rostro y con un evidente odio.

-que sucede con Haruka Tenoh?- pregunto la chica, seria, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para no ver a los ojos a su prometido que se acababa de levantar del sofá y la veía de frente.

-que acaso no has visto la televisión?...hay cientos de escándalos a su alrededor, sobre todo por…por ser…por el echo de que le gustan las mujeres…y ha empeorado últimamente, desde que paso aquel accidente parece que sale con una chica diferente cada noche y no se que tantas cosas hace…la verdad es que no me agrada para nada…

-pues creo que te agradara saber que ella y yo ya no nos hablamos…discutimos y nunca la volveré a ver…así que no tienes porque preocuparte- trato de sonar fría, y de que las lagrimas no volvieran- y en cuando a Mina y Serena, seguirán siendo mis amigas aunque te moleste, no tienes derecho a decirme con quien puedo amistar y con quien no- se sintió extraña pues jamás había discutido con el, siempre arreglaban las cosas de una manera seria, pero el echo de que el mencionara a Haruka la había alterado bastante y había tantos sentimientos reprimidos en su interior que había explotado sin querer.

-esta bien- dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que había desquitado sus temores con ese enojo- yo…yo lo siento mucho Michiru, no quise parecer autoritario contigo…es…es solo que últimamente e tenido muchas dudas sobre…sobre todo esto…nuestro matrimonio y no es que yo me arrepienta sino que creo que tu eres la que no quiere casarse conmigo- Michiru se sorprendió ante ese comentario, aunque ya lo esperaba pues ella misma era muy consiente de su comportamiento esos últimos meses- y…aunque eh querido reprimirlos, ser optimista y pensar que es solo porque estas nerviosa…yo no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió en esa cabaña…que todo tiene que ver con Haruka Tenoh…

Supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería y le sorprendió aun mas que el la conociera a tal grado de saber que había algo mas que nervios detrás de su comportamiento y que eso se lo debía a la corredora, sin embargo, pese a todo, no podía darle la razón, no podía decirle lo que pasaba por su mente pues se había prometido no lastimarlo de esa manera cuando el había sido tan bueno con ella…

-Ed…yo en verdad lamento mucho mi comportamiento en estos meses…y quiero dejar claro que entre Haruka Tenoh y yo solo…solo había una buena amistad que por una discusión termino y me sentía mal por eso…por perder una amistad de muchos años…pero en realidad no tengo ninguna duda sobre nuestro matrimonio…yo…te amo y esto es lo que quiero…- el joven se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras ella no podía reprimir mas las lagrimas que el interpretaba como felicidad pero para ella eran de un dolor profundo.

Mentiras, en eso se basaba su vida y su "felicidad".

**Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí  
**

El resto del día paso sin más desilusiones ni platicas tristes.

Por la mañana desayunaron con los padres de la violinista quienes se mostraron por demás emocionados por la boda del día siguiente.

Después Michiru fue sola a ver al florista mientras Ed arreglaba algunos asuntos de negocios después el la recogió y fueron juntos a revisar el salón que ya estaba casi terminado, solo faltaban algunos arreglos en la capilla, ya que la ceremonia religiosa seria allí mismo.

-ahora que sigue?- pregunto el castaño cuando salieron del salón y se dirigían al auto.

-pues ahora tengo que ir a recoger el vestido, pero las chicas que pidieron acompañarme-

-esta bien, a donde te llevó?-

-se supone que nos veremos en el templo ya que el diseñador esta cerca de allí-

-bien, vamos, mientras puedo terminar de arreglar lo de la seguridad ya que no quiero que nada salga mal-

-no te preocupes- le dio un suave beso en los labios y le dedico una tierna sonrisa- todo saldrá bien-

Subieron al auto y unos minutos después la dejo en las escalera del templo diciéndole que volvería por ella después para ir a la entrevista que tendrían mas tarde.

Subió las escaleras mientras pensaba muchas cosas que, extrañamente para una mujer en su condición, no tenían nada que ver con su boda.

Primero estaba la actitud que había tenido Ed por la mañana, cosa que le sorprendió mucho pues el por lo general siempre pensaba antes de actuar y su principal salida era el dialogo y no los gritos ni nada violento, lo que le hizo pensar que en realidad le molestaba el echo de suponer que ella tendría algo Haruka que por el tono en el que había dicho su nombre, era evidente que le repugnaba la idea de que a una mujer le gustaran otras mujeres y eso se atribuida, claro, a que pertenecía a una familia muy conservadora.

Aunque eso podría ser un punto a su favor ya que podría cumplir con algo que quería hacer hacia tiempo y que no se atrevía.

Pensaba irse, retractarse de la boda y dejar a Ed, pero lo quería y no quería lastimarlo de esa manera, pero talvez, si le decía la verdad sobre Haruka, lo que había sucedido en el bosque y su pasado, talvez el la odia y no querría casarse, de esa manera el no saldría tan mal, talvez lo lastimaría pero el odio seria mas grande y podría olvidarla…

Pero…no podía hacerlo…no podría recordar tantas cosas y no podría lastimarlo después de todo lo que la había apoyado, además estaba la posibilidad de que aun así la perdonara sabiendo que todo había terminado con Haruka…

Llego a la puerta de la habitación de Rei que estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar las voces que venían desde dentro, parecía que allí estaban todas y se quedo escuchando al oír su propio nombre.

**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar  
**

-…Michiru se casara mañana, apresúrate Mina- se escucho la vos de Ami.

-"ya lo se, es solo que quería divertirme un poco, tenia que aprovechar que estoy en Nueva York"- la vos de Mina se escuchaba en el altavoz del teléfono.

-deja de jugar y hacer escándalo y encuentra a Haruka- reclamo Rei enojada.

-"no se preocupen, ya se donde esta, mañana iré a buscarla y ya planee lo que haré"-

-esta bien, pero asegúrate de convencerla, ella tiene que recapacitar- dijo Sirena…perdón, Serena, desesperada XD.

-"yo haré lo que puedo, pero es evidente que esta muy metida en su mundo, no se si podré convencerla"- dijo un poco preocupada.

-confiamos en ti Mina, pero si no es posible pues…hicimos lo que pudimos- dijo Ami resignada.

-"lo se, pero no puedo soportar esto, esas dos deben estar juntas, desde que las conocí lo supe"- dijo Mina decidida.

-si claro, cuando las conociste querías saltar encima de Haruka- dijo Rei sarcástica.

-"eso no significa que quiera que terminen así, además el novio de Michiru de verdad no me agrada"-

-tienes razón, es guapo y todo, pero la verdad creo que es muy serio- hablo Ami pensativa.

-"tengo que irme chicas, la hora feliz esta a punto de comenzar"- dijo emocionada.

-esta bien, te lo encargamos- dijeron las tres chicas a coro.

-"si si si, les hablo después"-colgó.

La violinista se alejo de la puerta en cuando las chicas voltearon para que no la descubrieran.

Así que estaban planeando convencer a Haruka de impedir la boda a sus espaldas. Apreciaba el gesto pero sabía perfectamente que no funcionaria, la corredora ya no la quería, nunca la quiso y eso era más que obvio.

Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que en realidad tenia unas muy buenas amigas, pero esa sonrisa se borro al darse cuenta de que lo que ellas querían no podía ser.

Ella se casaría con Edward Beaks por despecho y viviría con el por el resto de su vida y nadie podría impedirlo.

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí**

En esa historia trágica la que estaba destinada a no tener un final feliz era ella y el autor ya había decidido eso, la última página estaba a punto de escribirse y la última palabra en ella seria un "acepto".

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente comenzó bastante agitado para la joven de cabello aguamarina que después de bañarse y arreglarse levemente, desayuno algo ligero al lado del joven castaño y después de eso el salio a hacer los últimos preparativos en el salón mientras ella se quedaba en casa acompañada por Ami, Serena, Rei y Lita que acababa de llegar de un concurso de cocina en Francia.

-como te sientes?- pregunto Serena que se veía mucho mas nerviosa que la novia.

-estoy bien- respondió la joven muy tranquila.

-segura?, no quieres que te traigamos algo, un baso de agua, unos chocolates, un helado?- Serena estaba sentada al lado de Serena y parecía prestarle mas atención al teléfono celular que a ella.

-Serena, ella esta bien y no esta embarazada, tonta- dijo Rei algo fastidiada.

-QUEEEEE??, estas embarazada?- pregunto la chica alterada pues no había escuchado bien a rei.

-nooooo, te estoy diciendo que no lo esta- la reprimió Rei arridada.

-ooooh, que bien, de otro modo nuestro plan sal….- Ami salto sobre ella para callarla en cuanto escucho la palabra plan.

Michiru solo sonrió al escuchar esto, no pregunto nada pues sabia de que se trataba y aunque podría resultar sospechoso no le importo.

Continuaron hablando sobre la boda el resto de la mañana hasta que la tarde llego y pasado de las 3 las chicas recibieron una llamada y tuvieron que irse.

-tenemos que irnos Michiru, te dejaremos relajarte un momento- le dijo Serena mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-esta bien chicas, gracias por venir- se levanto para llevarlas a la salida.

-nos veremos más tarde Michiru- Lita la abrazo y después todas las demás la imitaron en un abrazo colectivo que casi la hizo llorar de nuevo.

**He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado sola todo desde el principio**

-esperamos que todo salga bien, bueno la verdad no tanto, porque si no...-

-ya vámonos Serena- Rei jalo a la rubia a la salida para impedir que siguiera metiendo la pata.

-adiós- dijeron todas desde la salida y se fueron mientras Michiru las despedía con la mano.

Cerró la puerta y la vio unos momentos visualizando el momento dentro de unas horas en el que ella misma tendría que salir ya vestida de novia.

Después de unos minutos la estilista llego y la arreglo con un maquillaje ligero y un peinado alto, bastante sencillo pero la hacia verse hermosa.

Después de que la mujer la dejara sola de nuevo en la casa, subió a su habitación donde su vestido estaba sobre la cama. Lo observo por unos minutos, tratando de sentir esa alegría que toda mujer sentía cuando de estaba a punto de casarse, de hacer lo correcto y hacer la promesa para pasar el resto de su vida al lado de la persona que amaba…pero no podía pues cada ves que se había imaginado caminando por un pasillo del brazo de su padre la persona que la esperaba frente al altar no era Edward Beaks…sino Haruka Tenoh…

Después de observarlo un tiempo mas por fin se resigno a que, si bien no era eso lo que quería, era lo correcto, aunque renunciara a su felicidad talvez en el futuro podría tenerla y olvidar todo…así que se coloco la prenda y se quedo observándose al espejo…

Mas tarde, cuando ya estaba casi completamente oscuro, su padre llego por ella para llevaría al salón, donde su sentencia se llevaría acabo.

Unos minutos después, con poca platica de por medio, llegaron al lugar…

El salón consistía de un jardín extenso, un pequeño lago y una parte de sombra donde estaban las mesas para la cena. La capilla donde se oficiaría la ceremonia estaba al lado del lago, donde ya todos la esperaban de pie.

De pronto, al ver a toda esa gente y darse cuenta por fin de la magnitud de esa situación quiso correr en dirección contraria…pero ya era tarde, estaba para allí, al borde de la alfombra, del brazo de su padre, con todas las miradas dirigidas hacia ella y cada una de ellas acompañada de una sonrisa tan autentica de felicidad, que ella misma deseaba poder tener.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente al escuchar los primeros acordes de la marcha nupcial, guiada por el brazo de su padre y por la mirada del castaño que la veía desde el altar, mirada que difícilmente podía sostener así que la desvió hacia el lado donde estaban sentados los parientes de Edward, de quienes pocos conocía y sonrió a los que pudo reconocer. Al ver mas hacia el frente se encontró con la mirada orgullosa de los padres del joven, su madre lloraba y su padre la consolaba, les sonrió también.

Todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, como en esas películas donde se ha llegado al desenlace, a un parte de la que depende el resto de la historia y todo pasa lento para dar énfasis, dramatismo y sobre todo intriga.

Casi había llegado cuando encontró la mirada llorosa de su propia madre a quien no le pudo sonreír, no pudo mentirle con una sonrisa fingida así que volvió a ver a su prometido que ya casi estaba a su lado. Soltó el brazo de su padre y se paro al lado del hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposo.

Volteo a un lado donde estaban paradas las madrinas, Serena, Lita, Ami y Rei, quienes no podían disimular su cara de preocupación al ver que su plan fracasaba y no paraban de ver hacia la entrada.

**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí**

En ese momento la ceremonia comenzó, pero ella tenia otras cosas en la cabeza y no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor.

Se sentía atrapada en una jaula camuflada como una lujosa mansión donde aparentemente estaba feliz pero la verdad era que seguía con ganas de salir corriendo y en ese momento de desesperación volteo hacia la puerta…pero no había nadie allí…por un instante le vino a la mente la imagen de haruka entrando por esa puerta con un traje de príncipe y montada en un hermoso corcel blanco…pero era su imaginación…o no?


	13. Chapter Final

**CAPITULO FINAL. DAME UNA RAZON **

**FinalSong- H&M**

Canción. Si no te conociera- Jon Secada

Llegaron al aeropuerto a las 2 de la mañana después de perder varias manadas de reporteros, recoger sus cosas en el departamento y tratar de quitarle el olor a alcohol a Haruka, lo que por cierto había sido todo un reto.

-no entiendo como pudiste beber tanto- reclamo Mina.

-es tu culpa por llevarme a ese lugar- se molesto la rubia.

-si no fueras tan tonta eso no hubiera sido necesario-

-ya es suficiente de regaños, ya recapacite y es lo importante-

-si pero ahora el problema será llegar a tiempo para impedir la boda-

Haruka se quedo callada, pues era lo mismo que venia pensando desde hacia un par de manadas de reporteros.

-llegaremos a tiempo- dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma.

Compraron boletos para el primer vuelo a Japón y después de pasar por todos los requerimientos abordaron el avión.

-creo que si alcanzaremos, el vuelo dura tres horas y el salón donde será la boda esta a poco tiempo del aeropuerto de Tokio-

-si, alcanzaremos- se sentía bastante nerviosa y aun no sabia como decirle a Michiru que no se casara después de haberla lastimado tantas veces, después de decirle cosas hirientes y sobre todo, que tal si después de pedirle que vuelva ella la rechaza. El ridículo no le importaba, eso era lo de menos, pero después de recapacitar no soportaría ver a al amor de su vida casada con otro tipo.

**Si no te conociera**

**Si no fuera por tu amor**

**No sabría el corazón**

**Lo hermoso que es vivir**

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien- mina pude leer la preocupación en las expresiones de la chica- ella te ama, estoy segura de que te perdonara y volverá contigo-

-soy una entupida cierto- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.

-sip- dijo de pronto- en efecto lo eres, pero estoy segura de que Michiru entenderá que eres muy lenta y miedosa en ese tipo de cosas-

-se supone que estaba segura desde que la conocí, se supone que desde que la vi por primera ves ya sabia que mi destino era pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado-

-escucha Haruka, yo se toda su historia, se que pasaron mucho tiempo juntas antes de que te acobardaras y la abandonaras, pero también se que el destino lo fabricas tu mismo y recuerda que al principio no aceptabas nada de eso, no aceptabas tus propios poderes y hasta los negaste…se también que uno tiene el poder de retractarse, tiene la posibilidad de pedir perdón y el derecho a una segunda oportunidad…tu estas aceptando tus errores ahora que no es tan tarde, porque puedes recuperar tu vida…

-pero si ella no me acepta…

-ella te ama, y a leguas se nota que ese hombre, a pesar de que es guapo, millonario y todo lo que tu quieras, no pone en ella la misma sonrisa de orgullo y alegría que tenia cuando estaba contigo y sobre todo no hay en sus ojos ese brillo de amor que tenían al verte…entiende de una ves que ella te ama por sobre todas las cosas- se percato de que seguía con su cara de angustia y agrego- cumplirás tu destino, esto solo fue un…mmm…tómalo como un receso de meditación-

La corredora rió sinceramente por primera vez y se relajo en su asiento para descansar un poco.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad pensando y meditando, el piloto anuncio que aterrizarían en unos minutos y que bebían ponerse los cinturones.

Así lo hicieron y unos momentos después se sintieron unas leves turbulencias que a nadie alarmaron, pero al parecer la chica al lado de haruka comenzó a sentirse mal…

**Si no te tuviera**

**No sabría como al fin**

**He logrado hallar en ti**

**Lo que faltaba en mí**

-estas bien?- pregunto a la chica que no tenia muy buen aspecto.

-no…creo…creo que voy a…

Sin dar tiempo de nada más, ni siquiera de poder cubrirse o reaccionar de alguna manera, la chica vomito sobre el regazo de la corredora.

-lo siento- se disculpo aun con la mano n su estomago y muy pálida- ahí por kami-sama…acaso no eres tu Haruka Tenoh??- pregunto sorprendida.

-si, la misma pero vomitada- Contesto Mina tratando de no imitarla.

-y…tu eres Mina Aino??- vio a la otra rubia- venia sentada con Mina Aino y vomite sobre Haruka Tenoh?-

-si…felicidades- contesto Haruka sarcástica.

-discúlpame, en serio que nunca me había pasado-

-no importa-dijo tratando de no verse- Mina, que hago? no puedo llegar así-

-obviamente no- "Michiru correría al lado contrario".

-trajiste mi ropa no?-

-estas loca?, toda tu ropa apestaba a alcohol, lo que llevabas puesto era lo único que se había salvado y ahora pues, pues ya paso a mejor vida-

-y no podemos perder tiempo en ir a comprar algo, tenemos menos de una hora- dijo viendo su reloj.

-si quieren puedo prestarles algo de ropa-

-no creo que tengas algo que le quede-

-pues la verdad es que acabo de llegar de presentar un obra en Nueva York, talvez algo del vestuario le quede…

**En un mundo sin amor**

**Lleno de dolor**

**Es tan clara la verdad**

**En tu mirar, no llores más**

Bajaron del avión con todas las miradas puestas en la rubia…o más bien en lo que había en su pantalón, tomaron las maletas y se dirigieron al baño.

-ten toma esto- mina le arrojo un traje a Haruka después de revisar en dos maletas.

-como crees que me voy a poner esto- se quejo.

-anda ya póntelo o llegaremos tarde.

Unos minutos después Haruka salio del baño vestida con un traje de príncipe de color blanco con botones plateados y líneas azules en los lados del pantalón y en el contorno del cuello tipo napoleón.

-que bien te ves, comienzo a pensar en robarte yo- dijo Mina quien llevaba puesto un vestido largo color beige que le quedaba completamente pegado al cuerpo.

-acaso la obra era Cenicienta en el cabaret??- se extraño Haruka.

-no lo se, pero el vestido me gusto- se dio vuelta- que tal se me ve?-

-mmm, no hagas eso que estoy muy insegura ahora-

-deja de bromear y vamonos que ya es tarde y Saiuri se ofreció a llevarnos en su auto-

-quien es Saiuri?-

-ella- Mina señalo al punto donde la chica que había vomitado a Haruka estaba sentada saludándolas animadamente con una amplia sonrisa.

-vamos- ordeno Mina mientras caminaba dejando atrás a Haruka haciéndole señas de que llevara las maletas.

-que bien se ven las dos- dijo cuando llegaron a su lado.

-tienes razón, pero creo que algo le falta a Haruka-

**Y es por ti que siento**

**Que moriría la ilusión para siempre**

**Si no te conociera**

La miraron unos momentos y entonces la chica castaña saco una espada con empuñadura de una de las maletas y se la coloco en la cintura a la corredora.

-creo que así esta mejor-

Salieron del aeropuerto, con la chica castaña aun disculpándose, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Subieron las maletas y Mina le dio las indicaciones a la chica de cómo llegar al salón mientras que Haruka se sentía como una tonta vestida con ese traje y envidiaba el poco sentido de vergüenza que tenia su amiga cantante.

-tardaremos mucho?- pregunto la rubia por enésima ves después de dar la quinta vuelta en una esquina.

-deja de preguntar, pareces una niña pequeña- se quejo la cantante.

-ya es tarde por si no te has dado cuenta-

-no te preocupes, llegaremos en el momento indicado para darle más dramatismo al asunto-

-de que momento hablas?-

-llegaremos cuando el sacerdote diga: si alguien tiene algún impedimento en que esta unión se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre y es cuando tú entras y dices "yo me opongo"-

-creo que has visto demasiadas películas-

-deja de burlarte de mí y concéntrate mejor en lo que vas a decirle a Michiru para que acepte volver contigo-

-no me regañes, ya se perfectamente lo que voy a hacer-

**Si no te conociera**

**Si no fuera por tu amor**

**No sabría el corazón**

**Lo hermoso que es vivir**

-a si? Y que aras?-

-pues yo...que rayos pasa?-

Al doblar una esquina apareció una enorme fila de autos detenidos que no parecía tener fin.

-no lo se, parece que hay un embotellamiento-

-a buena hora se les ocurre, se nos ara tarde-

Los autos comenzaron a avanzar por una calle a la derecha.

-porque no avanzas?-

-porque si me voy por allí tendré que dar una vuelta enorme y entonces no llegaremos a tiempo, solo faltan 10 minutos-

-que hacemos?-

-sigue adelante talvez podamos pasar por otra calle donde nos quede mas cerca- sugirió Mina.

Avanzaron unos metros y por fin lograron ver lo que las detenía.

-a quien demonios se le ocurrió hacer un desfile el día de hoy?- se quejo Haruka al darse cuenta de que parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, primero la vomitan y ahora un montón de animales le impedían llegar a su destino.

-parece que hay un circo por aquí-

-talvez ya no falte mucho para que termine- dijo Saiuri tratando de darles esperanzas- disculpe- llamo la tensión de un oficial- cuanto falta para que termine?-

**Y es por ti que siento**

**En mi vida una ilusión**

**No existiera, si no te conociera**

-casi acaba de comenzar, faltaran unos 15 minutos mas o menos- respondió el hombre.

-hay no puede ser- Haruka se tiro en su asiento tratando de pensar- porque no nos vamos corriendo?-

-llegaríamos muy tarde-

Se incorporo aun pensando mientras la fila de los elefantes terminaba y comenzaban a pasar los caballos.

-no puedo creer que estoy pensando hacer esto-

-de que hablas?-

No dijo nada y solo salió del auto.

-gracias por todo Saiuri, espero poder pagártelo de alguna manera- salió corriendo pero regreso- y después te entrego tu vestuario, vamos Mina-

-en que estas pensando?- pregunto Mina.

Corrió hasta donde estaba el caballo más cercano que era uno muy hermoso de color blanco con montura color azul.

Jalo del brazo del hombre que lo montaba y subió en su lugar mientras estiraba la mano para halar la de mina y ayudarla a subir.

-que estas haciendo?- pregunto Mina.

-creo que comienzo a emocionarme con este asunto del príncipe azul- salieron a toda velocidad en la dirección de la calle- dime hacia donde voy-

-sigue derecho y en la siguiente esquina doblas a la izquierda- así lo hizo- ten cuidado con los autos- la calle era en sentido contrario.

**Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor**

**Juntos el mundo brilla más**

**Nunca pensé que el odio hiciera tanto mal**

**Sólo amarnos en silencio hasta el final**

**Y el corazón me dice que es verdad**

-debiste decirme que la calle estaba en otro sentido- se quejo mientras intentaba esquivar tantos autos- voy a morir antes de poder llegar al maldito salón-

-aah no te preocupes, lo mas seguro es que nos arresten antes de morir-

-tu crees?, que alivio-

Siguieron por la misma calle hasta que volvieron a doblar una esquina y dieron a una calle completamente vacía que estaba cerrada en ambos extremos donde podía verse un enorme letrero "SALON LIRIO PLATEADO".

-llegamos- anuncio Mina mientras comenzaba a bajarse pero Haruka la detuvo- que pasa?-

-espera- siguió hasta la entrada montada en el caballo y entonces fue cuando la sintió, su mirada, su aroma, su esencia, ella estaba tras esa puerta…esperándola…

Siguió cabalgando hasta cruzar la puerta mientras sentía aquella mirada llenándola, esa mirada que seguía aun sin poder creer lo que veía y a la ves aliviada porque su deseo se había cumplido aunque estaba indecisa en creer o no lo que sus ojos veían.

Bajo del caballo lentamente y camino hacia donde estaba ella, sin perder detalles de su rostro, cruzando entre los matorrales de rosas blancas y rojas, entre las mesas, entre la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro con platos y cristalería.

Y aun cuando ya estaba parada al lado de la alfombra solo pocas personas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Solo las madrinas que habían seguido la vista de la novia y la propia Michiru quien ya no podía disimular mas su felicidad y ahora sonreía ampliamente sin que nadie mas supiera porque.

**Si no te conociera (ya no existe soledad)**

**Si no fuera por tu amor (desde que a mi lado estás)**

**No sabría el corazón (junto a ti soy tan feliz)**

**Lo hermoso que es vivir (sólo por ti)**

No era su imaginación, allí estaba, parada al borde de la alfombra, esperando algo, con la mirada decidida.

La cámara lenta seguía, mientras caminaba por la alfombra, mientras las miradas se dirigían a ella una por una y pocas de esas miradas sabían que era lo que hacia allí o quien era.

La frase por fin se dijo y al principio nadie dijo nada, solo se podía escuchar el ruido del agua de la fuente y por un momento Michiru creyó escuchar los latidos agitados de su propio corazón, al pensar que la razón de la rubia para estar allí no era impedir aquella unión…pero…

-YO- se escucho firmemente y el primero y más rápido en voltear fue Edward, que se encontró con la razón de sus miedos, con el único impedimento que podía haber existido para ese matrimonio.

El joven volteo hacia donde se encontraba la violinista que no había dejado de ver a la rubia.

-Michiru- susurro mientras tomaba su mano ligeramente. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse.

Volteo asía su novio y después asía Haruka quien comenzó a caminar lentamente asta ella.

Recordó todo lo que le había echo pasar, sus palabras hirientes, sus risas ingenuas, sus rechazos, su abandono, su corazón lastimado.

-Michiru- la llamo la corredora al llegar frente a ella- se que no puedo borrar todo lo que dije e hice, tampoco puedo pedirte que lo olvides y vengas conmigo y entenderé perfectamente si decides continuar con esto, entenderé si lo eliges a el…pero ahora si tengo una razón para pedirte que estés conmigo- pauso un momento- te amo…te amo y esa es la única verdad y razón por la que estoy aquí…por esa razón he viajado para pedirte que no te cases…para rogarte que te olvides de todo y de todos y vengas conmigo…- se arrodillo y tomo la mano libre de la chica- por favor, ven conmigo-

El silencio, maldito silencio…que hacer? Que decir? De que manera podía evitar lastimar a alguien?... no se podía…desde el principio de aquella historia se había planeado que uno de los tres perdería…pero quien?

**Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor**

**Juntos el mundo brilla más**

**Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor**

**Brilla hasta en la oscuridad**

**Y el corazón me dice que es verdad**

**Que es verdad**

Al principio había rogado que Haruka llegara, pero al tenerlos a ambos frente a ella ya no sabia que hacer…por un lado estaba la seguridad, la calma y el compromiso que Ed le proporcionaba…una vida tranquila y común… y por el otro se encontraba el peligro, la pasión, la adrenalina y la seducción que despedía la rubia arrodillada a su lado…esas eran sus opciones: la seguridad y el peligro, dos personas completamente diferentes, dos caminos que no cruzaban en ningún punto.

Volteaba constantemente hacia uno y otro y entonces, en esos ojos encontró lo que buscaba, la seguridad, la confianza y el amor que necesitaba, lo único que quería saber y que ya le había echo tomar una decisión.

Poco a poco soltó su mano de la de la rubia, sintiendo como esta hizo un poco mas de fuerza para evitarlo y se levanto del piso, sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando.

Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y sintió como a su lado la rubia se daba vuelta bruscamente hacia la salida, pero no le importo, sabia lo que pasaría.

Haruka salio con paso decidido pero muy lento, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el caballo, dispuesta a subir y largarse lejos de allí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo demonios se le había podido ocurrir que después de todas las tonterías que había echo, michiru la perdonaría? Como podría esperar ser perdonada después de tanto daño si después de todo la violinista estaba enamorada de ese hombre.

Sonrió ligera e irónicamente con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza…que podría hacer?, a donde podría ir?...lo mejor seria que devolviera el caballo…bueno, eso podría hacerlo después de dar una vuelta…

Subió al caballo, aun no quería ver asía donde estaban todos, seguramente los murmullos habían cesado y la ceremonia continuaba…ya o quería saber ni comprobar nada, decidió abandonar ahí a la loca de mina e irse…

-así que piensas dejarme aquí- escucho una vos a su lado, pero no era Mina.

**Sin tus sentimientos (sin tus sentimientos)**

**Moriría la ilusión, en el corazón**

**Sin una razón, para siempre**

**Si no te conociera**

Casi se cae del caballo cuando vio a Michiru parada a un lado.

-primero vienes a impedir mi boda y arruinas todo y ahora quieres dejarme aquí?- dijo con indignación fingida cruzando los brazos- pues ahora te aguantas y terminas lo que comenzaste- camino hacia el caballo- vas a ayudarme o no?-

Haruka extendió su mano, tomo fuertemente pero a la vez con delicadeza la de la joven, tiro de ella y un momento después ya estaba sentada frente a la rubia.

-creí que te quedarías con el-

-no me dejaste terminar-

-soltaste mi mano y después te dirigiste a el, creí que me estabas rechazando, no quise quedarme a escuchar como le decías que lo amabas y que lo preferías a el-

-pues que rápido te desanimas- rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus manos- por supuesto que no me perdería la oportunidad de vivir grandes aventuras al lado de la gran Haruka Tenoh-

Haruka solo sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban las demás personas. La mayoría de la gente las veía y murmuraba, al inicio del pasillo se encontraban el resto de las sailors sonriéndoles y al final, aun parado frente al altar, estaba Edward que ahora les daba la espalda.

-acaso nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?-

-creo que no, tengo muchas aventuras en mente-

-pues adelante-

Ambas al mismo tiempo vencieron la distancia que las separaba y fundieron sus labios en un lento pero significativo beso que duro para ellas una eternidad…se tomaron su tiempo sabiendo que lo tenían, que tenían toda una vida juntas por delante…pero a la vez aprovechándolo como si fuera el ultimo a sabiendas de que la felicidad se podría escapar en instantes de sus manos y no querían desaprovecharla.

Después de un rato se separaron, bajo la mirada atónita de los presentes…

-vámonos- susurro Michiru a Haruka.

La corredora partió marcha asía la salida y se perdió detrás de la puerta. Siguieron derecho por esa calle hasta llegar a la bahía donde se podía ver la puesta del son. Entonces la duda le surgió a Haruka.

-a donde?-

-eso no importa, ahora estamos juntas-

-que ahí de quienes sufren por nuestra unión?-

-pagaremos por ello en el futuro, ante un dios por que es el quien tendrá que condenarnos-

-y si acabamos como ella, como esa mujer que quiso separarnos?-

-entonces el único alivio que tendré es el de pasar contigo la eternidad sin descanso-

-me amaras por siempre?-

-si, porque el amor es eterno, sin edad y sin condición-

-como pude haberte dejado ir?-

-fue para darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos necesitamos, valorarnos mas y entender que al destino no se le puede burlar y nuestros destinos hace tiempo que se sabían juntos-

Otro beso, aun mas apasionado, donde ya no se decían sino que se gritaban la necesidad que se tenían una por la otra…en ese lugar, frente a la puesta de sol, donde los únicos testigos eran las estrellas y la luna que comenzaban a asomarse.

Mientras el sol se llevaba los problemas y la luna traia la paz ellas seguían besándose para recibir aquella paz al abrir los ojos, cuando el sol ya no podría verse.

Siguieron su curso, hacia un lugar desconocido, porque no les importaba sabes rumbo…con la certeza de que esta ves era para siempre, porque así es el amor, esta por encima de todo y tiene la ultima palabra…ahora ya tenían una razón…

**FIN…?**

**PSS DEJENME PENSAR JEJEJE…**


	14. OVA

**DAME UNA RAZON**

**SONG-OVA**

**Canción: La locura, Yahir.**

El mar era infinito, la noche hacia rato que había caído sobre el y no podía verse ya nada, solo se oía el canto de las olas que comenzaban a subir hipnotizadas por la belleza de la luna llena, algunas cuantas luces lejanas y las estrellas.

La habitación estaba iluminada por varias velas regadas por el piso y los muebles y solo podían iluminar una silueta recostada sobre la cama y cubierta hasta la cabeza por la sabana blanca que hacia unas horas había sido testigo de una de las tantas apasionadas muestras de amor y ahora lo era del fatigante resultado que había tenido en una hermosa violinista que descansaba plácidamente.

**Por Que sigo como un loco **

**Dando vueltas en la nada **

**Persiguiendo ese fantasma **

**Que dejaste en mi cama **

La chica se movió lentamente en la cama buscando a su amante, a quien no encontró. Se levanto ligeramente, sosteniendo la sabana sobre su pecho para cubrir su desnudes. Inspecciono la habitación con la mirada y solo pudo ver la tenue luz de las velas que al ser muchas iluminaban bastante la habitación, pero ella no estaba.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama aun con la sabana cubriéndola y salió de la habitación pero no hacia la parte de adentro sino hacia el balcón y como pensaba desde allí la pudo ver…

**Porque vuelves como siempre**

**A cruzarme en mi mirada**

**Adueñarte de mi mente**

**Enredándome en tus ganas **

La rubia estaba sentada sobre la arena con la mirada perdida en el mar, perdida en sus pensamientos que eran un enigma para la ojiverde que la veía desde el balcón.

Vio como Haruka se levantaba de la arena y caminaba con la vista en el suelo de regreso la casa, entones se le ocurrió algo…

Sentí la oscuridad caer lentamente sobre nosotras, había fingido dormir todo el tiempo desde que terminamos nuestra ultima muestra de amor, pues la verdad era que no tenia nada de sueño, estaba cansada pero el sueño no llegaba a mi.

**Dime amiga si es normal **

**Que aun me tiemblen las rodillas **

**Cada vez que yo imagino **

**Que tus manos me acarician**

Me levante lentamente para no despertarla, me vestí con un pantalón café y una camisa blanca. Volvi a acercarme a la cama y le di un leve beso en los labios a Michiru, cuando me incorpore encendí las velas que estaban en la habitación y después baje al primer piso de la casa para después salir a la playa.

El sol apenas se estaba metiendo. Vi a mi alrededor y sonreí al darme cuenta de nuevo de lo solas que estábamos, no se podía ver ninguna casa alrededor y ya teníamos varios meses en ese lugar, apartado de todo, situado en las costas del país. Una pequeña casa que nos había servido como refugio mientras los escándalos sobre nosotras se calmaban aunque volverían a tomar fuerza después cuando nos vieran volver a la ciudad, pero no importaba, estábamos juntas en esos momento y eso era lo que siempre quisimos ambas.

**Dime amiga como puedo yo calmar**

**Esta agonía**

**Mientras más te hago el amor **

**Más te deseo todavía **

Camine un rato por la orilla de la playa, observando las olas que comenzaban a crecer gracias a que la luna se hacia presente.

Después de caminar por mucho rato me senté sobre la arena para contemplar el horizonte y volver a pensar en lo que hacia, hacia tiempo que no me ponía a pensar, pues cuando lo hice solo cometía errores, ahora solo me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos y por el amor que sentía hacia ella.

**La locura **

**Va rodeando lentamente tu cintura**

**Y con mis dedos**

**Paso a paso te desnuda**

**Y hasta el alma pierde la cordura **

**Estoy cerca de ti**

Sin darme cuenta ya había caído la noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, la marea ya llegaba a mis pies cuando me levante y camine de regreso a la casa.

Subí las escaleras aun con pensamientos reflexivos en mi mente y cuando entre en la habitación no podía creer lo que veía…bueno lo había visto muchas veces pero esta me había tomado por sorpresa…

**La locura**

**Son tus labios reclamándome la luna**

**Es responderte**

**Sin saber lo que preguntas**

**Es abandonar la vida **

**Para renacer en ti**

**La locura **

**La locura, eres tú...**

¡Michiru desnuda! no sabia que hacer, me quedo tan anonadada admirando tal belleza, quiero correr hacia ella pero mis piernas no responden ¿Qué me pasa?

Ahora que puedo no hago nada, no me entiendo.

Michiru se recuesta suavemente en la cama, colocando insinuante sus piernas, dejando ver a Haruka lo q ella le desea mostrar.

¿Qué hago? ¡Mueve! Maldición mi cuerpo no responde.

Michiru se levanta suavemente de la cama, aproximándose a Haruka.

**Dime amiga si es normal **

**Que me quede en carne viva**

**Cada vez que yo imagino **

**Que tus manos me acarician **

Su pelo se funde con el aire, lo q respiro en este instante no es solo oxigeno si no el aroma la fragancia de Michiru, no puedo creer q no me halla movido aun.

Michiru toma a Haruka de la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo desnudo mas que abrazarla la esta provocando, su boca dice bésame, su cuerpo tócame y sus manos piden más.

-¿no me vas a tocar Haruka?

-sii…claro…que…si… (Tartamudea)

-aun después de todo lo vivido ¿tartamudeas?

**Ven y dime amiga como puedo**

**yo calmar esta agonía ¡¡**

**Mientras más te hago el amor**

**Más te deseo todavía...**

-tartamudeo por ti, por tu aroma por tu cuerpo por lo mujer q eres y lo maravillada q me tienes.

Haruka besa a Michiru sus labios se juntan, sus lenguas se mezclan, Haruka acaricia el brazo de Michiru se desliza por su cuerpo bajando sutilmente, mas temeraria, mas dulce.

-te amo, ansió q me toques, lo necesito (dijo Michiru)

Haruka pierde el control, se desviste mientras lleva a la violinista hacia la cama, la suelta delicadamente, como si de una flor se tratara, sobre las blancas sabanas de seda, Haruka ya se encuentra completamente desnuda.

**La locura **

**Va rodeando lentamente tu cintura**

**Y con mis dedos**

**Paso a paso siempre te desnuda**

**Y esta el alma pierde la cordura **

**Estoy cerca de ti**

Entre gemidos y suspiros:

- te amo Haruka… te… amo…

-yo...yo… también te amo

Michiru posa sus manos sobre el suave rostro de Haruka diciéndole:

-¿porque te sonrojas?

-no me lo preguntes porque ni yo misma lo se.

-me encanta ver tu cuerpo Haruka, tus pechos me fascinan.

-me lo tienes que decir en este momento (se le suben los colores, poniéndose como un tomate)

**La locura**

**Son tus labios reclamándome la luna**

**Es responderte**

**Sin saber lo que preguntas**

**Es abandonar la vida **

**Para renacer en ti**

-(ríe) aprovecho este momento para verte así de enrojecida.

Haruka desliza su mano entre las piernas de Michiru introduciendo con facilidad su mano en el interior de Michiru.

La pasión estalla, las gotas de sudor se deslizan entre las sabanas.

Michiru también introduce su mano a Haruka haciendo así, q esta no pueda hablar, la otra mano de Michiru sujetaba las espalda de Haruka q se encontraba encima de Michiru.

**La locura **

**Va rodeando lentamente tu cintura**

**Y con mis dedos**

**Paso a paso siempre te desnuda**

**Y esta el alma pierde la cordura **

**Estoy cerca de ti**

No importaba el lugar no importaba q mañana no existiera porque ahora estoy haciendo el amor con Michiru, la mujer q amo, la mujer a la q quiero hacer el amor por el resto de mis días, no importa que sea de noche ni importara si mañana es de día lo q importa es q sea con ella con la q me despierte cada día.

La perdí por mucho tiempo, no podía sentirla cerca de mi, su aroma, su piel, sus labios, no podía escuchar sus gemidos que me gritaban te amo a cada momento, que gritaban mi nombre pidiéndome mas…ahora quiero disfrutarla, disfrutar cada parte de su cuerpo sin importar nada mas.

Sentí como las emociones y sensaciones explotaban dentro de mi, como sus dedos me hacían llegar al paraíso dejándome allí unos segundos y regresándome solo para encontrarme con su rostro sonrojado y sus labios que volvía a besar…este es el verdadero paraíso…aquí, entre sus brazos. Ahora ya no tenía una razón, tenia miles para permanecer allí.

**La locura**

**Son tus labios reclamándome la luna**

**Es responderte**

**Sin saber lo que preguntas**

**Es abandonar la vida **

**Para renacer en ti**

**La locura, mi locura, eres tú...**

**Mi locura...**

**AHORA SI…**

**FIN**

-------------------------------------------

Gracias por seguir mi ff hasta el final, por sus comentarios y por todo, espero que el final les gustara. Aproposito quiero agradecer a mi amiga Leyla que me ayudo en las partes lemon del final.

MATTA NEE ^.^


End file.
